Gifts and Curses
by AllaceRose
Summary: Clary has 3 days to fall in love before she dies. Jace has 3 days to make a girl fall for him, then kill her or he dies. All hell breaks loose when a gift and a curse collide. They're obviously not meant to be... Right?
1. The Curse, The Wish, The Command

Chapter 1- The Curse, the Wish, the Command

**Hey you guys, it's my very first TMI fanfic but I've been reading TMI fanfics for a while and I just never got around to actually making one. Hope this turns out the way it is in my head 'cause in my head it's a tragic, gorgeous, orchestra of words and plot twists like ribbons falling into place forming a melodic tapestry that's so beautiful it'll make you cry your eyes out. It's that glorious in my head so I hope I can print it out on paper. Or on Microsoft Word. **

**Also, I write a lot of Maximum Ride Fan fiction so if you guys could check those out I would be so grateful.**

**Anyways, on with the story and please leave a delicious little piece of your mind down below as a review. Thank you!**

* * *

_Jace_

As long as I could remember, there was a portrait of a man with white-blonde hair, black eyes, and skeleton-pale skin hanging in the far hall of the east wing in my house. I'd discovered him one day when I was about 4 or 5 and exploring the Lightwood Mansion. The first time I saw him, I remembered him creeping me out, but as I got older, I found myself going to the shadowy depths of the east wing more and more. I guess I've always seen him as a father-figure seeing how my parents died when I was a baby and the Lightwoods were never really around. They were always traveling and what-not.

I remember telling this man whoever he was everything about my day when I was done with my schooling. I was home-schooled along with my adopted siblings Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. And every single day I'd sneak away before dinner to go see him. More than once, I _swear_ I saw his eyes move to watch me.

But when I got older, I slowly stopped going to see him. My freshman year, the Lightwoods decided to send the three of us to high school. I got involved with basketball and mixed martial arts and visiting the mysterious man in the portrait was shoved to the back of my mind. You can imagine my surprise when I woke up at 10pm with him standing fully corporeal in my bedroom.

"Jace Wayland," a deep voice woke me from my dream. It was a good dream too. At least, I think it was a good dream. I was feeling happy for the first time in forever. I was dreaming about a girl I used to know when I was really young. She had fiery red hair and glowing green eyes and I used to joke about her hair all the time. But then he startled me and I completely forgot what happened in the dream.

When I saw him- looking exactly like he did in the portrait, dark cloak and all- I almost fell off the bed. I almost did other things too that would make me lose my man-card if I ever revealed them. Instead, I just sat up and gaped at him, words failing.

"My name is Valentine Morgenstern," he began as I calmed myself slowly. Then I remembered I wasn't dressed and for some reason, I felt really embarrassed to be half-naked in front of him, "And you are going to die in three days."

"What?!"

"Unless…," he continued as if I hadn't spoken, "You make a girl fall in love with you and kill her before your three days are up."

"What?!" My mind was reeling. You can't just tell someone you're going to die in three days unless you kill an innocent person. Making a girl fall in love with me is easy. I'm Jace Wayland, the heartthrob of the school. I have girls at my _disposal._ Breaking a heart is one thing, but stopping one and potentially piercing one with a dagger or bullet? I shook my head slowly.

"Listen," I said as a nervous chuckle forced my way up my throat, "I don't know who you are or what you're doing in my room but if this is your idea of a joke, you are one _sick_ person. That is messed up, man."

In the blink of an eye, his face was inches from mine, one hand clutching my throat. I felt myself starting to suffocate. Then I realized he was hovering about eight inches above me, his cloak floating around as if there was an invisible current around him. Okay, if this is a joke, it's pretty elaborate. I swallowed hard as he boomed, "This is the choice, Jace Wayland. When you die, you don't go to Heaven, you don't go to Hell. When you die, you get an eternity of torture completely alone. Which, in my experience, I think it's worse than Hell. And when you think the pain stops, it won't. It's pausing and it will make you wait in the infinite dark silence alone to your own mind, waiting for the pain to come back to remind you that you ever existed. It will tear you open Jace Wayland. So what's one little death to save your mortal soul?"

Okay, that's just plain confusing. I thought killing people sent me to Hell. So either way I'm going to suffer for all eternity? He released me and floated back to his place at the foot of my bed.

"These three days, no one will notice if you come and go so you can search far and wide if you please," he explained, "And the girl must love you for you, not for you looks or your money or whatever else you can offer a girl. The girl must love you."

I was still huffing from being suffocated. He sighed, combing a hand through his white hair and I'm startled by how alike we are. I do that a lot too, when I'm nervous or frustrated. I'm guessing he's feeling the latter. I'm the one who should be frustrated. He's asking me to kill a person. No, not asking, but _commanding_! What kind of person _does_ that?

"You have three days," Valentine reminded as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_Clary_

As long as I remember, I've had a guardian angel.

I remember her as my first role model. She was stunning and pretty and always wore these pretty dresses. We look alike and I liked to imagine she was my mother. We had red hair, but her hair was a darker auburn and curled elegantly unlike my unruly frizz. We had the same green eyes but mine were bigger and hers were always perfectly made-up to look soft but beautiful. And if I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw her in the length of my forehead, my nose and my cheekbones. But I was different in the shape and fullness of my mouth, my shorter eyelashes and my stupid uneven eyebrows.

So I saw her as my mother even as I lived with my single dad, Luke. I told her this and she'd always replied, "I see you as a daughter, too, Clarissa Fray." And then I'd remind her to call me Clary but she always said that "Clarissa is your name and it's a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." I called her Jocelyn when I need her as a mother, Jo when I needed her as a friend, and Jocelyn Fray when I imagined her as my mother. I imagined her and dad getting married and honeymooning in a cruise ship by Haiti or in Paris. And I imagined her face glowing as she caressed her round belly carrying me.

It was my favorite thing to do when I was younger.

That, and play with a boy I'd met in the park. I don't remember his name now but he was my best friend. He said that he lived in a huge mansion and he hated it but I thought it would be great to live in a big house than the little apartment Dad and I share. But then he disappeared in fourth grade, saying that his adopted parents wanted him to focus more on his learning or whatever extra-curricular and that we couldn't hang out anymore. It broke my heart. So I made new friends at school with a guy named Simon Lewis and I forgot about the little blonde boy I used to play with until now.

I was diagnosed with lymphoma when I was 15 and dad tried everything. He was so upset and distraught and for the first time ever, I had real respect for my dad and instead of feeling bad for myself, I felt bad for causing him so much worry. It was going great; the radiation treatment was going well. Of course, I had the side effects and threw up all the time but I remained optimistic. As long as I was getting better, right? Jocelyn told me it was going to be okay.

But when I turned 16, my healing process plummeted and the cancer suddenly came back. That's when Jocelyn decided to offer me a choice.

"Sweetie," she said in her wind-chime and warm sea wave's voice. I was always jealous of her voice. She had the perfect singing voice too.

"Yes, Jo?" I replied, feeling nauseous and terrible.

"What is it that you want most in the world before you die?" she asked. The question startled me. If she's asking me this, then it's a fact. I'm going to die. The realization was harrowing and I felt the bile rise up in my throat again.

She rubbed my back, not minding. If I did throw up, it wouldn't go on her, it would go past her and became the nurse's problem. I learned this the last time I got in a fight with her and tried throwing a pencil at her. It went straight through her and she was so outraged that she wouldn't speak to me for a month. Then I apologized and told her I didn't know what came over me.

"I don't know," I croaked, trying to keep down the vomit.

"Come on, sweetie, there has to be something," she smiled encouragingly.

I stop and think for a second. When I was younger, Jocelyn told me these stories where a boy and girl meet and fall in love. Sometimes the boy was a prince; sometimes the girl was a princess. Other times, they were complete polar opposites. But they all sounded so happy in Jocelyn's stories. And Luke said that he'd fallen in love with my mother when they were in high school. He said she was beautiful and she looked sort of like me. He said it was the happiest time of his life. And he told me how depressed he was when she died but he promised her that he would take care of me and so he stayed. And then he quickly added that he loved me too and that was another-main- reason that he stayed. And I once dreamed of having a prince swoop up and take me to his palace but not before fighting a dragon and saving me from my tower dungeon (I liked to pretend that the apartment was the dungeon and I'd get out of there one day). And we'd be madly in love and he'd be so perfect and beautiful that I'd want to sketch him everyday like I sketch Jocelyn and Luke.

"I-I want to fall in love," I tell her wistfully, sliding down the hospital bed so I was lying down on my back, hands folded over my stomach. I blushed when the words left my mouth.

She nodded and considered this before lifting my chin with her finger to look at her. I almost screamed in shock. I didn't know she could go corporeal.

"Clarissa, you're going to die in three days," she said slowly but firmly. Her green eyes were sad but when she blinked, they gleamed with mischief. I sucked in a breath. So that's it, I'm going to die.

"But," she continued, "I'm going to give you a gift. I'm going to give you the gift of _time_. In three days, if you can fall in love, you can live as long as your _lover_ does and you two will live a long life and die peacefully in your sleep. In these three days, I'm going to make you feel healthy again. But the hospital staff and your dad won't know. They'll think you're still here. But after these three days are over, and you haven't found true love, you'll be brought back here no matter where you are. And you will die. I'm sorry, but those are the rules, Clarissa sweetie."

I swallow, "Okay, thank you so much, Jo."

She smiled and snapped her fingers and suddenly I was dressed in a comfortable green sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. My hair got its shine back, my cheeks flushed its natural pink again, and my eyes got their sparkle back. I can't believe how good it feels to be healthy again.

"Go and find true love, sweetie," she said before she disappeared and left me to brave the September weather outside and search for my true love.

**So? What do you think? I thought it was pretty good but I could be a little biased. Aha. ;) Anyways, please leave a review and I might update either tomorrow or the day after. I think I like this story and its potential. I'm not sure where it's going to go yet but I'll work that out as I go along.**

**Please leave a review and please read my Maximum Ride stories.**

**Lots of love,**

**Allace.**


	2. The Night Before Day 1

Chapter 2- The Night Before Day 1

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing on the first chapter and following this. I love you guys so much.**

**Big thanks to Guest (whoever you are), gg and Mara Fray. R&R?**

* * *

_Clary_ September 20th, 2013 11:00pm

When I walked out of the hospital, no one even noticed me. I even passed by my doctor. Dr. Jeremiah didn't even pause when I walked out the doors and breathed my first breath of non-sterilized air in what felt like eons. Oh, that felt good. I stretched myself out and walked to my apartment. Luckily, Dad wasn't home and I picked up my sketchbook, a box of sketching pencils, and my cell phone and left.

Fall in love in three days, I mused in my head. Where to start? There's over 8 million people living in New York City, 1.6 million in Manhattan, and if half of those are girls, that leaves 800,000 men. Of course, there's the married ones and the taken ones and I estimated it to be around 300,000 or so people to sort through. But what if my true love wasn't even in New York? There's billions of people in the world. All of this math was making my head dizzy.

Unconsciously, I found myself heading towards Central Park. Central Park is where the best people are: the artists, the musicians, the poets in disguise. The kinds of people I think are my type. But I wouldn't even know what my type would be. I clenched my pencil box in my hand. This was going to make me so frustrated.

Making my way through the darkened park, I felt a shiver go down my spine. I've never really came to the Park at night before. I've heard about people dying and crime at night that usually put me off coming here after sundown but I had three days to find my true love and I had to start somewhere. Where else would I go? A _bar?_

I let out a big breath and plopped myself onto a small bench in the middle of the park under a streetlight. Staring down at the blank sketchbook in front of me, I began to draw. What would I want my true love to look like? I guess…he would have striking eyes. Eyes are the first thing I see in a person. They tell you if the person's kind or mean or what they're thinking. What else? There's so much that make up a person: hair, shoulders, torso, legs, arms, ears, feet, hands, nose, mouth, cheekbones, and chin. I've never really thought about what I wanted my true love to look like. I sighed, putting my pencil back.

Leaning back on the bench, I stared up at the light and the moths circling it. It was midnight now, and it was completely black. You couldn't exactly see the stars clearly, but it was a clear night and you could see them faintly there. Sometimes I wished I lived in a small city so I could see the Milky Way and paint it maybe. I've seen pictures but I've never seen one in person.

"Heeyy," a slurred deep voice said next to me and a heavy weight plunked down on the bench next to me. Startled, I closed my sketchbook quickly and looked at the man.

He had blonde hair and deep-set, bloodshot gold eyes. He had sharp, chiseled features and a nice mouth. He's honestly the most beautiful man I've ever seen. But he looked familiar somehow.

He leaned forwards and swayed a little bit, "The name's Jace, what's your name, Copper?"

* * *

_Jace _September 20th, 11:00pm

Three days to make a girl fall in love with me and then kill her. But she can't fall in love with my looks or money, only my personality?

Where else to start but a bar? I threw on a fitted black button-down shirt and jeans and grabbed my fake ID, making my way downtown to Pandemonium.

Pandemonium was probably my most favorite club ever. It was crowded, full of hot girls, the music was okay, the booze was cheap but no one cared as long as you got drunk either way. I flashed the ID at the bouncer, who was used to me by now and he let me in. I made my way to the bar.

You see, there's a method to getting girls. I call it the Jace Way. Get it, Jace Wayland? Jace Way? Okay, never mind. You see, after girls get tired of dancing with their friends, they leave them behind to get a drink at the bar. And then after I work my Jace charm, they're practically begging to be in my bedroom.

"Hi, there," a slightly drunk blonde bats her heavily-mascara-ed eyelashes at me, "Buy me a drink, hot stuff?"

I winked, "Sure, what's your name, baby?"

"Kaelie," she said, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Kaelie," I lowered my voice and she shivered and giggled, "So, what's your poison?"

The next hour passed in a blur, I had countless drinks of all varieties and got ten girls' numbers. I danced with about three of them, got the rest completely drunk, and had to send a girl home in a taxi after she puked. I wasn't going to take one home just yet. I had to play the field. Three days to find the girl I'm going to have to kill wasn't much time at all.

Of course, by now, I realized I was a little drunk. Everything was swimming and I steadied myself on the counter.

"I think you've had enough, buddy," the bartender said.

I shook my head, "It's okay." But I'm pretty sure it came out something like, "Shishotay."

He just rolled his eyes and cleaned another glass, moving on to the next customer.

A black haired beauty sat on the stool next to mine. I took her in. She was wearing a short red dress with chunky white jewelry that glowed blue under the black light. She was the kind of girl that made you look twice.

"Hello, there," I leaned against the counter and she turned, gaping a little when she saw me.

"Hi," she said a little breathlessly.

"I'm Jace, what's your name?"

"Aline," she introduced herself.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked.

She pursed her red lips, "How about water?"

I laughed, "That's not fun."

She looked at me, considering something before finally smiling and replying, "Then I guess I'll have sex on the beach."

"Then let's go to the beach," I joke and she giggles. I nod to the bartender who rolls his eyes at me again and mixes her drink.

"So, how old are you, Aline?" I ask.

"I'm 17," she answers and the bartender sets the drink down in front of her. I push him another twenty and he stops looking so sour.

"I'm 17, too," I grin, "Something we have in common."

"Do you want to dance?" she says suddenly and I realized she'd drained her drink in about three gulps.

"Come on, baby," I wrap an arm around her waist and lead her to the center of the dance floor.

And let me tell you, Aline can _dance_. She grinded her hips against me before free styling. Her shoulder-length black hair whipped around and I danced with her. After two dances, and one more drink, I decided I was going to take her home.

"Wanna get out of here?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and I led her out. She wavered unsteadily behind me as I hailed a taxi.

"You've never drank before?" I asked, steadying her, but to be honest, I wasn't helping. I was more than a little drunk myself and everything was getting slightly blurry. She shook my hand off and started sobbing.

"I can't do this," she gasped with each shaking breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't go home with you. I'm sorry," she started crying freely now, "I just broke up with my girlfriend and I thought I'd get over her but I'm not!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This is just my luck isn't it.

"It's okay," I told her as she started wailing and a taxi slowed in front of us, "Here, take twenty dollars and go find her or something."

She climbed into the taxi and took the money gratefully.

"Well, shit," I cursed as the taxi pulled away.

I walked to the most familiar place I could that would make me feel better now. Central Park.

* * *

_Clary_ September 21st,12:00 am

I made a face at the redhead jab but held out my right hand, "Clary," I replied.

He took it with his left hand and then brought it to his lips and grazed the back of my hand with his lips, "Copper, Clary same thing. Do I know you?"

He smelled strongly of alcohol. I almost laughed, "You're extremely drunk, and I probably look like your great-aunt right now."

"I would never hit on my great-aunt, Copper. Incest isn't really my thing," he said and steadied himself, "And you're much prettier than my great-aunt. You look like an angel, Clary."

"Are you hitting on me?" I tilted my head.

"Yes," he says seriously, "And I want you to come back home with me so we can have pretty babies together."

"You're not going to remember this tomorrow," I laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jace smiled crookedly, "Come to my place and we'll have a few drinks and we can both be clueless tomorrow together."

I rolled my eyes, "You're relentless."

"Is it working?" he looked up at me adorably. He'd taken position right by my thighs, leaning down on the bench and resting his head on his hands.

"No," I tease and he shakes his head in disappointment. Except he was so drunk that that kind of movement made him almost fall off the bench. I caught his arms and pulled him back up on the bench.

"You're really beautiful, Clary," he murmurs, half asleep. I let his arms go and he leans back on the bench.

I sighed. I have to probably get going but I can't just leave him here! What to do, what to do? I think. I didn't have a chance to because Jace toppled over and hit the metal arm of the bench with a thunk before passing out cold. I let out a shriek and pulled him back up. He wasn't bleeding but he probably has a concussion or something.

"Crap," I mutter. I pull out my phone, dialing the only person I could think of. Simon.

* * *

"Thanks so much," I tell him as we sat on the subway, Jace squished between us so he wouldn't fall over.

Simon sighed, "Anything for you, Clare-bear. But did you have to play hero for some random drunk guy?"

"I can't help it," I say sheepishly.

He grins, "Hey, I thought you were going to be in the hospital for a little while more."

I shut my eyes, "Right," I say, quickly thinking up a lie, "I'm all better now so they're going to let me go."

"Right…," he says skeptically, "So what were you doing in the park?"

"Drawing," I tell him, which wasn't a lie. I was, I held up my sketchbook and pencil box for him to see.

And now I feel like crap because in three days, if I don't find my true love, I'm going to die and I'm giving him false hope that I was better. Now I'm hurting other people. I'm a liar and a terrible person.

"He could've been a rapist, Clary!" Simon protested loudly. Thankfully, there was only one homeless person on the subway who was sleeping so it was okay.

"But he's not, and he probably has a concussion," I argue, "Can we please just get him on your couch and be done with it?"

"Why aren't you going home?" he asked.

"Got in a fight with Luke," I told him. He didn't believe me like always. The problem with having best friends is they always see through your lies. It sucks.

"Whatever, you can crash at my place, we have two couches," Simon told me, "But the band is probably going to be back in the morning so you'll have to be awake or be rudely awakened."

"It's fine," I tell him, grateful anyways.

"Don't you want to call your dad and let him know you're going to be at my place?"

"Um, no, I called him before you came." Great, now I'm swimming in a sea of lies.

"Okay."

See, the great thing about Simon is that even though he knows you're lying, he won't push it. He knows I'll tell him when I'm ready. And I will. I know I have to sometime. See, I'll probably tell him about the gift tomorrow morning or something. We're that close. He'll understand.

Dragging Jace into the elevator, through the hallway and into Simon's apartment wasn't easy but we managed to do it without waking everyone else up.

After we set Jace down on the couch, Simon yawned and stretched awkwardly. "Well I'm going to sleep now, you can take the couch and there's probably a spare toothbrush somewhere in the bathroom. Just use one that's still wrapped," he said, disappearing into his room.

I set my sketchbook on the table and tried walking to the other couch before an arm grabbed my leg.

"Clary?" Jace murmured.

"What?" I whisper back, exasperated.

"Come here," he whined.

I walked right next to his couch, "What is it?" I hissed.

With a sharp tug, he pulled me down so I was lying pressed up against him, "Stay," he whispered in my ear as his arm snaked around me, pulling me closer.

I made a disgruntled sound through my nose and tried to relax.

Oh well, I'm tired and his arms are so.. soo… comfortable….

* * *

**So, what do you think? Too weird? Too short? Too cheesy? Leave your opinion in the lovely box below and I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	3. Day 1 Part 1

Chapter 3: Day 1 Part 1

**Thanks so much for the support you guys, I love you guys so much. **

**Mara Fray- I'm glad you caught the irony.**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld- I guess I had it for three days just because this story is based off of one I had an idea for when I was younger and the plot for that one was that a girl died but Fate offered her 3 days to find true love and if she didn't, Fate's brother- Death- would claim her as his queen. And then Fate gave her a potion that would make her hands turn cold when she met her true love. It turns out that Death- whose name was Adrian or something like that- fell in love with the girl and the girl ended up falling for him too in those three days but she always thought it was someone else and then when the three days were up, she went with him to be his queen anyways. But then I came up with this story and I made Clary the girl and Jace ultimately Death, except that it's going to more complicated and the ending is going to be so much more different. So the three days is going to represent how flawed their romance is really and how rushed and complicated it is. And most people decided their feelings for someone within a couple seconds of meeting the person. So, yes. It'll all make sense in the end. (I hope.)**

**And thanks to the Guests and noaverageangel.**

**R&R?**

* * *

_Clary_ September 21st, 2013 8:30am

I woke up pressed against someone's hard chest with their arms wrapped tightly around me like a cocoon of human flesh. And I was really really warm. It wasn't uncomfortable yet but it was getting there.

I blinked my eyes open and found a blonde guy's chin rested on my head and our legs tangled together. The ice pack had fallen off his head and was melting on the ground below. His shirt had ridden up in the night and I was treated to a nice view of his six-pack abs. Jace?

"Crap!" I exclaimed and tried to push myself away but he was _really_ strong and his arms constricted around me more. He made a lazy yawn/groan sound from his throat and turned around… taking me with him. Now I was squished up against the springy old couch and held like a teddy bear. This guy has some serious abandonment issues.

"Let. Go!" I hissed in his ear and his eyes began to open but he didn't wake up. I growled in frustration and managed to untangle our legs, placing my feet on his abdomen and pushing.

His golden eyes flew open as he hit the ground with a thud. And that's when I remembered he hit his head last night.

"What the hell?" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, 'bout that," I say weakly, holding out a hand to help him up.

He didn't take it and just slid on the couch next to me, "Where am I?"

Oh, right, he was drunk last night, "I'm Clary and you're at my friend Simon's house."

He considered this for a moment, "I remember you, actually. Why does my head hurt?"

"You hit your head pretty hard so we brought you here."

Jace nods and then his stomach growls, "Well, do you have food or not?"

"Um, yeah, help yourself to anything in the fridge but there probably isn't anything," I pointed to the kitchen.

There was a bang and a scuffling sound and Simon burst into the living room, wearing his shirt backwards and his shorts half-pulled up to reveal Superman boxers, "I heard a noise, did you guys break anything?"

"No," I giggle, "I just pushed Jace off the couch, that's all."

Simon relaxes and pulls up his shorts, "Well, then."

I ran a hand through my tangled unruly hair and suddenly I was aware of the way my tongue tasted of rodents and dead people. Ugh, I forgot to brush my teeth last night.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I called to the boys as I scampered off. This is probably the first time in forever I've been in a bathroom without feeling the urge to throw up. Now, toothbrush, toothbrush, toothbrush. Where are you?

I finally found it hidden deep in one of the drawers by the sink. It was a cream-colored one that Simon probably stole from a fancy hotel back when he was still talking and living with his parents.

Looking in the mirror, I saw just how repulsive I look. I probably had about 6 or 5 hours of sleep last night and there was lines on my skin from where the fabric of Jace's shirt and the lines in the couch imprinted on me. My hair was wild and the skin under my eyes were slightly puffy.

By the time I got out of the bathroom, Simon had cooked us a couple of eggs while Jace laid back on the couch with his arms folded behind his head. Simon glared at me, "His Highness over there claims his head's bothering him again."

I ignored both of them and sat down at the kitchen table, I honestly didn't have time for this. Today was Day 1 and I had to get started. Maybe I'll head down to Taki's and see if I meet someone.

"Hey, Clary?" Jace asked, from his spot on the couch.

"What?" I groan, rubbing my eyes.

"When did you draw me?"

I sat up, alert. What? When did I draw him?

"You drew him?" Simon asked incredulously. I didn't really draw real-life people. I liked drawing angels and fairies and imaginary stuff. Simon knew that.

I found Jace sitting on the couch with my sketchbook on his lap, flipped to the last page I drew on. He threw it over to me.

It _was_ him. Well, the eyes were slightly darker than the rest. I remember drawing those last night. They were light, outlined by dark eyelashes and shadowed by his eyebrows. I must've drawn the rest without thinking. The rest was lightly outlined but shaded enough so I could see his sharp cheekbones and strong chin. The lips weren't full but they weren't thin, his nose a straight aristocratic line. His hair was light, shaggy and slightly tousled. I hadn't drawn him dark-haired like a lot of my characters. I had begun to draw his neck and shoulders lightly. It was all drawn like I would draw it, the slightly wispy way I drew the hair, and the shading under the chin. So it had to be me…

Wait, I was trying to picture my true love when I was drawing that. Does that mean… Jace?

I almost scoffed at the thought. No way, he's such a presumptuous cocky jerk. There's no way in hell that _he's_ going to be my true love.

"It's really good," he tells me and I had a little hope until he said, "But it's me so of course it looks good."

I shake my head and Simon snorts. "Where did you find this asshole?" Simon laughs disbelievingly, putting the eggs onto three plates.

"Central Park, I told you," I tell him, putting the sketchbook on the kitchen table before sitting down.

"Hey! I'm not an asshole. I just tell it like it is," Jace protests and joins us.

I take a bite of the eggs and almost faint. Simon made them exactly how I like them, scrambled and seasoned perfectly with pepper. I made a small noise of contentment as I chewed and swallowed, my eyes going back into my head a little, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Simon sits down, "But the band's coming in about half an hour, you can listen if you want but Jace has to leave. I think he feels a lot better anyways-"

"Ow, my concussion is acting up again," he says dramatically.

"Anyways…," Simon continues as if Jace hadn't spoken, "We need to talk after he leaves."

"Hey, I'm still here, you guys," Jace pouts and pounces on his eggs.

"Okay," I tell him, chewing on my eggs. I seriously hope he doesn't ask too many questions. "I have to go soon anyways," I explain, "It's a busy busy day."

"What are you doing?" Simon and Jace ask simultaneously. Simon glares at Jace and motions for me to continue.

"I'm um… volunteering… at the Art Museum," I fib, eating faster. They both look at me doubtfully. Then Jace reaches over and steal my last egg!

"Hey!" I swat at his arm, "What are you doing?"

He puts the whole thing in his mouth and mumbles, "I'm a growing boy."

I snort and put my dishes away. Simon looks at me strangely, "That's it? You're not going to kill him for stealing your eggs?"

"Not worth it," I tell him calmly, "I'm pretty sure he can take me anyways."

"Hey! And I can't?" Simon says in mock-outrage.

Jace pulls up his shirt to reveal his six pack as if to prove that point. Simon shakes his head in defeat and I laugh. This is why we're friends. He makes me food, I insult him, he does something funny, we both laugh hysterically, and he keeps me happy. It's like we're family.

"You," Simon growls to Jace, "Out!"

I know Simon's joking but Jace looks indignant, "Fine." And he storms out of the apartment.

I roll my eyes, "You didn't have to do that."

Simon grins, "I know, but we need to talk."

I hesitate, "About what?"

"About why exactly you're out of the hospital, why you're acting so strange lately, and about everything," he says seriously.

I swallow and force a smile, "What are you talking about? I'm out of the hospital because I'm better now. Don't I look healthy to you?"

"Yeah, but, I visited you four days ago and you looked horrible. Even if the cancer's all gone, no one gets better that quickly," Simon pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Clary, you can tell me anything. Please."

I drop my smile, "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

I tilted my head from side to side, "Do you remember how when I was younger, I told you about my guardian angel?"

"Your imaginary friend, Jocelyn?" he asks quizzically, "What has that go to do with anything?"

"Everything," I sigh, "Okay. So last night at about 10 or something, Jocelyn told me I get one wish before I die in three days."

"What? You're going to die?"

"Just shut up and listen to the story," I snap, a little annoyed. Then I calm myself, "So she told me that I was going to die in three days. But then she asked me what I wanted most before I die. And I told her that I wanted to fall in… love," I blushed and continued, "So she told me she's going to give me 3 days to find true love and she's going to make me healthy again to do so. If I find love in three days, I'm going to live as long as the person I fall in love with does. But if I don't, I'll die as planned."

He sucked in a breath and looked pale. "Well," he says after a silence.

I grimace, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, no, I do," he assures me quickly, "I mean, how else are you going to explain that you miraculously got better? I just…wish that I could've told you sooner?"

"Told me what?"

He comes over and hugs me suddenly before sitting down right in front of me. He looks so terrified and serious at the same time it's scaring me.

"I'm in love with you, Clary Fray."

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st, 2013 9:30am

I honestly didn't know where else to go. After leaving Rat-face's apartment and feeling pretty frustrated, I wandered aimlessly through the streets of New York.

Making my way back down to the subway, I distantly remember Clary talking to Simon, her thigh pressed against mine, her warm little hand on my knee, the fingernails cut short probably for an instrument of some kind, like mine. It was all really blurry but I still remember her little dimples under the streetlamp in the park when she hadn't noticed me yet and she was so particular that I had to introduce myself. Her red hair, her green eyes, kind of like the girl in my dream.

There's a small throbbing pain in my temple but it's not as bad as it was this morning. I think it's getting better. But still, if Clary didn't take me to Rat-face's place and got ice for my head, it probably would've been a lot worse. So I have another thing to thank her for.

I don't know what it is but the way that Rat-face looked at Clary annoyed the hell out of me. I _don't_ care about her, I chanted in my head. We just met. But still, she reminds me of someone. When I try to remember who though, it's like trying to remember a distant dream. And if I was going to do this whole three-day-kill-a-girl thing, it wouldn't be with someone I actually cared about. What am I talking about? I _don't_ care about Clary!

Anyways, if I have to do this, I'm not going to waste my time thinking about her. She's completely off limits. I have to stay far far away from her. Something told me that would be easier said than done.

Three days, and today's day one. That means I have two days to go. How am I going to do this?

Then again, I do have about ten or twenty numbers from last night. Plenty of girls to choose from. If one doesn't work out, I'll have more to go through. I sighed, fishing out my phone and dialing the first number I saw.

"Hey, Kaelie?" I spoke into the receiver, "It's Jace… from last night. Would you like to have lunch today?"

* * *

_Clary_ September 21st, 2013 9:30am

I swallowed hard. Of all the possible things I could've said in that moment, something witty like "I know", something sweet like "Oh, Simon, I never knew", or something that told him exactly what I thought without hurting him like, "Simon, I'd rather us just be friends", I said "Uh…"

He shifted away from me, "I'm sorry. That was a bad idea."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and then opened them. Why didn't I like him? Why wasn't I attracted to him? Okay, he's gangly and nerdy but so am I. He's in a _band_ and I like music. He's been so nice to me and he's been so supportive and he made me happy but I didn't like him like that. Why?

"Simon…" I started and swallowed again, "I-"

"Nevermind, Clary, just forget it, okay?" he groaned and got up, "I have to get ready for band practice anyways."

"Wait!" I shot up and grabbed his arm. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him.

He stiffened for a second before relaxing, his hand coming to rest on my cheek. It felt so… brotherly. Platonic. Like a just between friends kiss. It's not like he was a bad kisser or anything but it didn't feel like sparks and fireworks. Damn. It would've been so easy if I fell in love with Simon. I pulled away.

"Simon… that was…," I furrowed my eyebrow. How do you kiss someone and tell them you weren't all that into it?

"I know, Clare-bear," he laughed, "That wasn't what I expected either."

"No sparks, sorry," I say sheepishly.

"Yeah, it felt like kissing my sister," he added with a broad grin.

"You don't have a sister," I remind him.

"I know, you can be my sister," he nudges me with his elbow.

"So… friends?"

"Friends," he agrees and wraps me into a big hug.

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st 12:00pm

"OMG, Jace!" Kaelie launches herself into my arms in front of the small restaurant called Taki's. I set her down gently and force a smile.

"Hi, yourself," I flirt back, "Shall we?"

She giggles and thanks me when I open the door for her. Taki's is probably my most favorite restaurant ever. They had pretty weird food but it tasted good and that's what made it go. They had strange sections on the menu, where most place would put _Appetizers _and _Main Courses_ or _Sides_, they had- Human food, Vampire food, and Fairy food and stuff like that. It was probably a joke for Halloween.

"Booth please," I tell the maitre'd even though I'm pretty sure it's not called a maitre'd in a small place like this. Let's just call her Amy because that's what her name tag said.

"Here you go," Amy said with a wink, passing us the menus.

"Omg, I haven't been to this place in _forever_," Kaelie babbled, "I used to work here like last year or something but then I got a job offer at a modeling agency so I quit here. I'm pretty enough to model, don't you think? Haha, of course you do. The cream puffs here are _to die for_. Even though I shouldn't eat them, I'm on a low-carb diet. See, I'm going to France in the Fall for the Fall season, of course and I might be modeling for Louis Vuitton or Michael Kors or some big name brand. It doesn't matter. I'll be all over the place. Let's see, I'll have the Club sandwich, hold the pickles on wheat bread, thanks and water."

I blink out of my trance and notice Amy came back, "Um yeah, I'll have the steak burger. With pickles on the side. And I'll have a Sprite or Mountain Dew if you don't have that."

Kaelie looked at me strangely, "How can you _eat_ pickles, they're so disgusting."

I shrug, "It's a personal preference thing."

She looks stumped for a second and then grins, "It's so cool that you can be so confident."

"Right," I said offhandedly. Making this girl fall in love with me isn't going to be a problem.

"By the window please," a warm familiar female voice told Amy behind me. I turned around. Clary? She changed since last night and was wearing a nice shirt and a high-waisted skirt. Did she put on make-up? She was carrying a small black-and- white messenger bag with her and sat down at a small booth a couple over down from us. She was staring out the window for a while as if waiting for somebody. The thought made my jaw tighten. Was she all dressed up for someone else?

Then she pulled out a small book and started reading. I couldn't see the title of the book yet but she looked enraptured. A little smile crossed her face as she read, and then she would look distraught, and then slightly outraged. Her mouth dropped in a perfect 'o' and there was a little line between her eyebrows as she struggled not to cry.

"Um, Jace?" Kaelie nudged my elbow, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry, what was that?" I shake my head as if to shake myself out of the daze.

"I said, did you want to go to the movies or something after," a slow seductive smile crawled over her face and I suddenly imagined Clary making that face to me. I blinked and saw Kaelie again.

"Um, yeah, sure," I reply and Kaelie launches into a speech again as my attention shifts back to Clary. She'd ordered a cup of something. I guessed tea. She didn't seem like a coffee person especially at noon. She'd set down her book and I saw a blue cover. The Great Gatsby. I liked that book too. All of a sudden, I thought about taking Clary to the Park and talking about books and music and her art. But I guess someone else saw her too because I saw another person coming over to talk to her. I saw her blush and fidget, brushing her hair back unsuccessfully. He leaned over and slid the unruly strand of hair behind her ear and she turned as red as her hair. He grinned and slid in the booth across from her, blocking my view. My fists clenched tightly. I tried to turn my attention back to Kaelie but it didn't work. My mind kept sliding back to Clary who was giggling at a joke the guy told her.

I turned to Kaelie, "Can we go to the movies tonight?"

She blushed, "Sure, which movie?"

"Anything you'd like," I winked, "Pick you up at seven?"

"Oh, cool, I have to go get ready!" she jumped up and pecked my cheek before practically skipping out of the restaurant and hailing a cab. Get ready? For a date at seven? At noon? Okay… models.

I paid the check and got up and moved by Clary. She was still talking to that brown-haired bastard. I cleared my throat as I approached them, "Hey, Clary, are we still on for our date tonight?"

She looked startled and the guy looked alarmed. "Sorry, man, didn't know this was your girlfriend," he backed off.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was his girlfriend either," she growled at me, "I was having a good time. What was that for?"

"He didn't deserve you," I slid in the chair in front of her. She scowled.

"Who the hell made you the judge?"

"I did."

She glared and got up to leave, slapping a five on the table and sliding the Great Gatsby back into her bag. I followed her, she knew I was going to because she was ranting, "You can't get mad about me talking to a guy when you were talking to that blonde bimbo."

"So you noticed," I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"You were sitting across from me, of course I noticed," she muttered, her red hair bouncing as she stomped away from me. It's lucky she had short legs otherwise I would've had to run. But my long strides got me right next to her and I matched her pace easily.

"The Great Gatsby, huh?" I changed the subject.

She looked startled and then nodded, "Yeah."

"How far are you in?"

"This is my fourth time reading it."

I'm impressed, "What do you think?"

"I think it's just tragic how Daisy left him in the end and how no one cared. I get that he was obsessive but he did so much for her," she gushed, tears threatening to appear even thinking about it, "And no one came to his funeral. He wasn't a bad person and I hate how all the bad people didn't get punished. But it's such a gorgeous story."

I watched her and her mouth as she talked with such passion over fictional characters. The Great Gatsby never hit me like that but watching her talk I was almost convinced.

Clary can't fall in love with me, I reminded myself. Because to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. And in my case, that's pretty literal.


	4. Day 1 Part 2

Chapter 4- Day 1 Part 2

**I'm so sorry this is late you guys but I didn't have time the past couple of days to update, please don't kill me. **

**Anyways, all my love to noaverageangel, Mara Fray, pizzapie is MINE, Guest, and fangirlingnati0n.**

**R&R?**

* * *

_Clary _September 21st, 2013 12:30pm

"The Great Gatsby, huh?" Jace said suddenly and I blinked at the sudden subject change.

"Yeah," I reply. Did I look too dumb to read?

"How far are you in?"

"This is my fourth time reading it," I answered truthfully. It was my favorite book of all time and I would be reading it against my senior year. If I lived that long…

He nodded his head thoughtfully, "What do you think?"

"I think it's just tragic how Daisy left him in the end and how no one cared. I get that he was obsessive but he did so much for her," I fought back stray tears thinking about it. It's so strange how a paperback book can send you into these fits of emotion, "And no one came to his funeral. He wasn't a bad person and I hate how all the bad people didn't get punished. But it's such a gorgeous story."

I trailed off seeing his eyes on me and I blushed a little under his stare. There was something about the way that he looked at me, so intensely, that made me feel like we weren't strangers. Like we'd known each other for a while and we were falling in… love? I shook my head internally. Stop it, Clary! I growled to myself.

My fingers tightened around the small slip of paper Patrick gave me with his number on it. He was cute, with dark brown hair and too dark eyes. He had a kind smile too, and he had a nice voice. He was a senior, going into Art as a major next year for college. He's perfect, isn't he?

"Hey! Move it!" a burly man shoved passed me and I realized Jace and I stopped walking… and his eyes were still on me. I looked away quickly and started walking again.

Of course, it's just my luck that at that moment, it started pouring.

"Shit!" I heard Jace curse and grabbed my hand, running us under an awning of a nearby hotel. I laugh a little (probably out of shock) as I stood there completely drenched. Jace slipped off his jacket and I shook my head, "No, I don't-"

He ignored me and draped it over me anyways, grinning. The rain died his blonde hair a darker brown and the darkness of the sky made his eyes seem brighter. Tendrils of his wet hair snaked around his face. He shook his head and got water on me.

"Hey," I protested, wringing out my hair.

He just laughed and said, "I'll call a cab and we'll get you home."

Home? Wait, Dad can't know I'm out of the hospital. "No!" I shouted before I could think up an excuse. Jace looked at me, a tawny eyebrow raised. I clear my throat, looking at the ground, "I mean, I'd rather not go home yet."

"Okay," he seems to understand, "How about you come over to my place instead? It's pretty close by."

My breath hitches as I remember his offer last night. His deep drunken slur rumbling out, _"Come back to my place and we can have pretty babies together."_ No! Stop overthinking it, Clary. He just wants to be nice, that's all…

"Well?" Jace prompted after a while and I noticed I hadn't answered.

I bit my lip before beaming, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st, 2013 1:00pm

I honestly didn't know what I was thinking bringing Clary home with me. I was probably going to make a fool out of myself. Either me or my siblings. I was silent the whole taxi ride back. For some reason, I was terrified of Clary judging me by what she'll find in Lightwood Mansion. There hasn't ever been a girl I was afraid to bring home, but Clary… Clary was different, special. There's something about her. And there's something else about her that makes me feel like I don't have to be afraid, like I can trust her.

"Oh…my god," Clary breathed as we pulled up to the Mansion. I gave a ten to the cab driver as I got out and held the door open for her.

"Wow," she brought a hand up to her mouth as she looked up as the Mansion.

"What, no thank you?" I joked, "I just held a door open for you. I'm trying to be chivalrous here."

She gave me a condescending look, "Thank you, Jace."

I grinned, "That's better."

"This is where you live?" Clary asked as I held yet another door open for her. I'm a gentleman, what can I say?

"Yep," I pop the 'p', "Welcome to Lightwood Mansion."

"It's like something out of a dream," she murmured, walking into the front hall, then she paused, "Wait, Lightwood?"

"My adopted family," I explained, sincerely hoping that Clary wouldn't ask too many questions and they didn't choose today to be home finally.

"Hey! Jace, is that you?" Isabelle yelled from upstairs, "Where were you last night?"

I heard her rapid footsteps pounding her way downstairs. Clary looked at me in question. "My adopted sister," I explained. She mouthed an, "Oh…" as Isabelle appeared.

Isabelle was a kind of beautiful that I had to grudgingly admit was there. She was my sister, even though we were adopted, I saw her as a biological sister. Dark haired, blue eyed like all the Lightwoods, she had an elegant beauty.

"Who is this?" Isabelle stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"This is Clary, Clary, Isabelle," I introduced them. Clary was silent, staring at Isabelle as if something occurred to her suddenly.

"Hi, Clary," Isabelle smiled, coming over for a hug. Clary hugged her uneasily but smiled back.

"Hey, Jace? Alec has a _friend_ over, just a warning," Isabelle motioned with her eyebrows suggestively. Alec was gay, but he hasn't told his parents yet. He hasn't ever brought someone home yet so this one must be a piece of special. Of course, that could be a good or bad thing.

Isabelle whispered something in Clary's ear, who nodded and they ran off, disappearing off somewhere. I swear, if Isabelle says something I'll kill her brutally.

I didn't have to look far for Alec and his boyfriend, not that I was purposely looking. They were in the den, practically tangled together.

Holy sparkles. Honestly, if Maryse and Robert get a look at him Alec will be outed in a second. He was a little shorter than Alec, Asian, well-dressed but flamboyant and some of his glitter had rubbed off on my adopted brother. Oh jeez. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Oh, hey! Jace!" Alec jumped, "This is um, Magnus, my- uh- boyfriend."

* * *

_Clary_ September 21st, 3:00pm

"You _have _to let me do your make-up," Isabelle gushed, pulling my hair into a loose bun, tying back stray curls. I giggled nervously as Isabelle sat me down in front of her vanity. It was the biggest make-up collection I've ever seen, but then again, I grew up around boys. I probably had chapstick, concealer and blush at home and that was about it.

"Close your eyes," she commanded, sweeping a brush around my face. "So," she continued, "How did you meet Jace?"

I groaned a little and laughed, "I met him yesterday when he was drunk and half-passed out in Central Park so I brought him to my friend's house."

She giggled, "Really? That's not very romantic."

"Romantic?" My eyes shot open, "Why would it be romantic?"

She looks at me wide-eyed and confused, "Aren't you two going… out?"

I almost choke on a breath, "No! Oh, no, we just met."

Isabelle frowns a little and motions for me to close my eyes again, "Really? Because it seems like you two are like a couple or something. Whatever. But Clary…"

"What?"

"I'm _never_ wrong when it comes to relationships," Isabelle stated confidently. She stroked something over my eyelids softly. I made a noncommittal noise from my throat unconsciously. Jace is attractive, yes, but he's not my type. He's so arrogant and annoying.

"Anyways, what are you into, Clary?" she smeared something onto my lips, "Rub your lips together."

"Art," I say automatically, "I really like sketching and painting."

"Cool. Blink. I really like dance, what music are you into?"

"All kinds," I reply, "Except maybe heavy metal and a some rap. Otherwise I like basically anything. And probably not Justin Bieber…"

Isabelle chokes out a laugh, "Of course. Okay, open your eyes."

I obeyed, looking into the mirror.

"Oh my….," my voice trailed off as I saw myself. Isabelle had brought out my best features, making my green eyes look bigger and brighter, outlined in soft purple, my cheek bones soft pink, my features soft, my lips full. I looked more like Jocelyn than ever. Isabelle tugged my hair down from its bun and it fell in soft waves around my face.

"You're so lucky we're about the same skin color or I couldn't have put foundation on you. I've always wanted to use purple on somebody but on me it makes me look like an insomniac or I just got out of a fight, come on, you can wear some of my old dresses and we'll join the boys for dinner," Isabelle threw me a deep green satin dress. It was form-fitting up top, and just at my ribs it flared into a soft silky skirt.

"Thank you," I told her after I put the dress on, "But why am I dressed up like this?"

"To impress Jace, of course," Isabelle told me matter-of-factly, "You like him, don't you?"

I tried to force a smile but it came out as a grimace. How do I say this without offending her?

"Okay, I know he's an asshole most of the time, but he likes you, I can tell. And you like him too, or you wouldn't have agreed to come here," she looked at me like she was explaining a complicated topic to a young child. Of course, it could be because she's so much taller than me, towering above me by about a foot or two. Maybe I'm exaggerating but it has to be at least ten or so inches of difference.

"Sure," I relent, uncertain. Jace was attractive, that I couldn't deny. And he was nice; he brought me here and gave me his jacket in the rain. And understanding, I guess, when I told him I didn't want to go home. But we just met… then again, a whirlwind romance is the only kind of romance I can have because my first day was almost up.

"Are you staying the night?" she asks.

"I don't know…" But I didn't have any where else except Simon's and I'm pretty sure the band's going to be over.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Isabelle insisted, "And we can go to Pandemonium, please?"

"Okay, fine." This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st, 3:30pm

"Um, hi," I say a little awkwardly, itching to leave but Alec's face said he wanted me to be nice to Magnus.

Magnus sits up as if he hadn't been caught playing tonsil hockey with my brother, smiling widely, "Hi, darling."

I smile back weakly, "So, are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know… Alexander, babe? What do you think?"

"Yeah, stay," Alec replied, straightening up, but he still had glitter on his face so it really wasn't much help. I still had that image stuck in my head. I'm not homophobic, it's just a little weird seeing Alec with somebody. Or Isabelle. Once I walked in on her and her boyfriend at the time, M-something, and that kept my little buddy down for about a month.

I couldn't say anything because Isabelle came bounding down the stairs, dressed to go out, beaming, "May I present, Clary Fray!"

Clary appeared then, more beautiful than I've ever seen her. And she's beautiful without make-up too but what Isabelle did to her… wow. Clary blushed deeply as she noticed me staring. She's wearing one of Isabelle's dresses and it looks so pretty on her, making her seem like a waifish fairy, her green eyes intensified. She was wearing one of Isabelle's old boots too, black suede, giving her an extra three inches.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I'm really really hungry," Isabelle commented suddenly, "What about you Alec? Magnus?"

I saw a mischievous glint in my sister's eyes. Oh no… What is she doing? She wiggled her eyebrows at Alec and Magnus and they stood up, following Isabelle to the Kitchen, leaving Clary and I alone.

"Hey," I huff out a breath I didn't realize I held.

"Hey yourself," she grins, her cheeks even pinker.

"You look really nice, Clary," I say after a slight silence.

"Thanks," she says quickly, not looking at me. That's really cute. No… not cute. Clary isn't cute. She's beautiful. Ugh, no, not her. Anyone but her. I can't kill her, or love her or get her to love me. That's a terrible way to repay someone for taking care of you.

"Would you like to stay the night? It's still pouring pretty hard," I offer.

"Um, thanks," she stutters, "That would be nice."

"You're welcome. Isabelle's probably going to Pandemonium after dinner and we- I mean Alec and I- usually go with her and since Alec has Magnus he'll probably bring him too. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with us, to dance. It's a really interesting place. I think you'll probably like it. And you're dressed well enough to go anyways..."

"Jace, you're babbling," Clary says sardonically, "And yes, I'd love to go with you."

"Of course," I sigh in relief. What is wrong with me?

* * *

_Clary_ September 21st , 2013 6:00pm

Since Alec, Isabelle and Jace usually lived here alone except for the maids and rare times their parents came home, they usually ordered out and tonight was pizza. Jace had an obvious distaste for pizza, though I don't know why. It's pizza! Everyone loves pizza.

We were sitting in the den and Magnus's glitter was everywhere. He was funny and nice and I saw why Alec liked him. He was pretty attractive too, but he's gay so… And I would never consider stealing someone else's boyfriend.

Scooby-doo was on but I don't think anyone was paying attention to it except Jace. He was staring at the TV like it had done something wrong. Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were chatting away like old friends and I had finished my slice and a half (I gave the other half to Isabelle who ate a lot for a skinny girl). Lightwood Mansion was _huge_. And the Lightwoods were obviously rich. You'd have to be to have such a big house in bustling Manhattan. They were nice people too. Except Jace of course.

I stood up and moved towards the fireplace. There were pictures of all the Lightwoods, including Jace, on the mantle, even though he called himself Wayland. That was his father's name I guess, his real one. I saw a picture of the three of them when they were little, sitting on a picnic blanket. They were so adorable as kids. Isabelle always had her hair braided back and she was dressed impeccably even as a little girl in her white sundress. Alec was the palest of the three of them, his eyes almost a milky pale blue in the sunlight. And then there's Jace, with his golden hair, eyes and skin, slightly toned even for a kid. And then there's the familiarity that hits me. I've seen that kid before. He was the one that I'd played with since the fourth grade. And it fits! He told me about the mansion and how he hated it. Oh my god…

Jace Wayland was my old best friend?

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st, 2013 7:00 pm

Isabelle and Clary was catching a cab and Alec was looking for his wallet somewhere so that left Magnus and I standing on my porch.

"What are you doing with her?" Magnus asks suddenly, and with a seriousness I didn't know he had.

"Who?" I reply.

"Clary," he prompts, knowing that I know what he's talking about.

"N-nothing," I shrug, "There's nothing between us."

"Then I hope you'll have no problem staying away from her if there's nothing going on between you two," Magnus raises an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Magnus replied, getting closer, "The curse. If Clary falls for you, you have to kill her."

I literally jumped three feet, "What?! How do you know about that?"

His cat-like eyes deepened, "I have my ways. Stay away from her if you care about her."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" I growl, "It's just difficult."

"Yeah? Then try harder."

Alec walked out at that moment, looking between Magnus and me who were glaring at each other. "Um, Jace? Magnus? What's going on?"

"Nothing," I snap and turn away, walking towards Isabelle and Clary who've hopefully gotten a cab by now.

Then my phone rang. Kaelie? Oh, crap! I was supposed to pick her up for the movies. I picked up, "Kaelie?"

"Jace? Are you stuck in traffic or something? I'm ready for our date," she says in that annoyingly perky voice of hers.

"Oh right," I cursed inwardly. Now I was conflicted. Go to Kaelie and actually make progress on the three-day thing or stay with Clary? I really should go but something pulled me back. I can't hurt Clary, I can't let her get to close.

I sigh, making my decision.

**So? What do you think he'll choose? There's one last part to day 1. Be patient haha, with any luck it'll be up tomorrow or the day after. Next chapter will be about Pandemonium and Jace's choice. Any guesses?**

**Allace**


	5. Day 1 Part 3

Chapter 5- Day 1 Part 3

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback you guys, I feel so special haha. 7 reviews! I love you guys so much. Shout out to SmileyKylie555, fangirlingnati0n, Goode-Lover, .allegaint, Animalover99, DistanceLover, and Guest. **

**So today I finally got the idea of how the story is going to end. Haha, I didn't know until now but it's a solution that fit all the clues in the story, even if it was unintentional. Give you a hint. Magnus will have something to do with it. **

**R&R?**

* * *

_Clary _September 21st, 2013 7:00pm

I guess it's nice to know that I liked Jace at one point and he wasn't always a jerk. But he broke my heart once, the day that he told me that we couldn't play together anymore. I remember that we used to meet up in an obscure corner of the park with a wooden playground.

"_Hey, Clary," he said, refusing to look in my eyes. I saw that something was terribly wrong then. I saw it in his tense shoulders and stiff stance, the way his hands fidgeted._

"_Hi," I replied cautiously. I'd been sitting on the tire swing and promptly hopped off when I saw him. _

_We played Lava that day, our favorite game. Actually, my favorite game. His was Cops and Robbersand he usually played that when I wasn't around and there were other little boys for him to play with. But he always played Lava with me. That day though, he didn't seem like he was all that into it. Normally when I fell on accident (he was too coordinated even as a child to fall), he would act all dramatic and yell "NOOOO!" as loud as he could and fall to his knees, making me laugh. But I had to have fallen in the lava about ten times that day and he just half-heartedly pulled me back up. _

_Eventually, I got fed up with it._

"_What's wrong?" I asked him as I walked up from behind him._

_He shrugged as if to say nothing but when he looked at me, he looked on the verge of tears. _

"_Clary, we can't play together anymore," he told me as stoically as possible but even so a little emotion leaked out._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we're growing up now and little boys don't play with little girls," he explained but there _had_ to be another reason. I _knew_ he liked playing with me. He was always so happy with me. And he told me that he liked me better than all the other little boys in the city. _

"_I'm sorry," he told me and then turned and left._

_I went home sobbing that day, remembering every fanciful story he ever told me, remembering every day that we played together._

If 9 year-old Jace can break my heart, 17-year-old Jace would do it in the blink of an eye. So I can't like him, even if he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

I don't think he even remembers me. I spent about 5 or 6 _years_ with that boy. He knew all my childhood dreams, my secrets, how my mom died and I lived with dad, and how I "accidentally" stole, dropped, and broke Aunt Amatis's precious cuckoo clock because it was driving me crazy. I even told him about Jocelyn. And it wasn't like the trust was one-sided too, he told me about how he was adopted, how his sister (Isabelle I now know) was always forcing him to do stuff for her, and that weird painting in his house. We were best friends.

But he doesn't even recognize me now. Of course, I didn't recognize him either until I saw his picture but still…

"Hey, Clary!" Isabelle called, interrupting my thoughts. She shifted a little more under the tree. It was drizzling lightly now but she still didn't want to get her hair wet. I didn't either so I was there with her. The boys were dawdling somewhere back at the mansion while we were calling a cab at the edge of the driveway. I'm so glad they have this giant oak here.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't we call a limo to go to Pandemonium?" she suggested excitedly, her blue eyes getting bluer somehow.

"Why would we do that…?" I said slowly and cautiously.

"Because it would be such an amazing entrance!" she beamed, "Besides, all the taxi's are probably full because of the rain."

"How are we going to afford a taxi?"

"Duh, I'm rich," she rolled her eyes, whipping out a phone. She chirped out a 'hi' before launching into debate about pricing and what-not, talking at 100mph. After about a minute she shut her phone, "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Hey boys!" Isabelle yelled, "Get down here."

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st, 2013 7:20pm

I sent a text to Kaelie, **Are you dressed?**

_No ;)_ was her quick reply.

I rolled my eyes. Not what I meant but okay,** How about we go to Pandemonium tonight instead?**

_Okay, I'll meet you there _. No! I wanted to pick her up so I didn't have to be so close to Clary. Now we were going to be in a cramped little taxi meant for four with the five of us. Clary would probably be practically on my lap.

"Hey boys!" Isabelle called, "Get down here!"

Of course, we obeyed. When Isabelle tells you to do something, you have to obey or face her wrath.

It turns out that we were going to Pandemonium in a limo. It was roomier but somehow I still ended up next to Clary, her bare thighs against my clothed ones, the fabric of her dress tickling my arms. She looked way too stunning for her own good. Literally.

We didn't speak, but sat in an easy silence all the way to Pandemonium. Well it wasn't a complete silence. Isabelle was talking to Clary about Pandemonium, Alec and Magnus were flirting like sex-deprived animals. Or you know, birds of prey in mating season. Because they're colorful… and birds of prey have their special mating dances and stuff. Okay that analogy just got way out of hand.

I snorted unconsciously and Clary looked at me in question. I shook my head and mouthed "I'll tell you later" but hopefully I won't have to tell her later because I'll disappear with Kaelie as planned.

Did you ever notice that Clary and Kaelie sound some-what similar?

STOP IT JACE! ENOUGH THINKING ABOUT CLARY! I hit my head with the heel of my hand.

"Did you just facepalm?" Clary asks looking at me in disbelief.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Why?"

I cleared my throat and straightened. _Don't look like you were thinking about her_, I thought. "Um… nothing." _Smooth_.

"Right…"

* * *

_Clary_ September 21st, 2013 8:00pm

The limo brought us to the front of Pandemonium. It didn't look like much on the outside except for the long line trailing from the front doors. I was heading to the back of said line but Isabelle took my wrist and dragged me to the front. And because Isabelle is as beautiful as she is, no one protested but just whistled and the bouncer let our entourage in with a wink from Isabelle. And then she left me alone.

Literally.

Alec and Magnus went up to the dance floor, immediately blending in with the crowd dancing to a remix of some rap song I've never heard of. Jace left the minute we got in and Isabelle was at the bar, talking to a random guy.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Hey! Clary?" someone tapped me on the shoulder. Patrick?

He grinned, "I knew that beautiful red hair of yours could only belong to one person."

I blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with some friends but they ditched me," he told me sheepishly.

"Same here," I reply. I remembered I had his number in my messenger bag which I left at the mansion.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I clarify, but I think I said it too quickly. Huh, oh well.

"Then, want to dance or grab a drink?" he asks.

"How about a drink first?" I suggest, "I don't think I want to dance yet."

"A drink it is, m'lady," he said with a cheesy bow.

I rolled my eyes but laughed as we made our way to the bar. I saw a flash of gold. Jace? He was talking to the same blond bimbo from this morning. Were they dating? An unsettling feeling rose in my stomach as I felt the back of my ears grow warm.

But then Patrick sidled up next to me, resting his forearms on the bar, "What would you like? On me."

"Um, anything, I guess," I told him feeling bold. My nostrils flared, thinking about Jace again. Whatever. If he wants to go talk to _her_, I can talk to Patrick. I don't care about Jace anyways. He can be a goddamn player if he wants to be.

He whispered something to the female bartender who grinned and went to mix a drink.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud.

"A surprise," he winked. See, it would be so easy to fall in love with Patrick. But what does it feel like? I like Patrick well enough, his brown hair, his too-dark eyes revealing nothing but gave him a touch of mystery, his open smile, and his flirtatious advances. It would be so easy. I really like him.

The bartender set the drink in front of Patrick who passed it to me. It was in a Martini glass and there were small bubbles coming up from the bottom. I look at him in question.

"Try it, I bet you'll like it," he encouraged me.

I take a steadying breath and knocked it back, draining it in a couple long sips before placing the glass down on the table. Woah. I blinked, stabilizing myself on the counter.

He grinned, "Ready to dance now?"

I felt a strange new energy rising up in me. I nodded, exhilarated. I felt like I was on a high, there was adrenaline coursing through me. The music seemed muffled, but the bass loud. I beat made me want to dance. The blue and purple lights were practically begging me to.

I felt Patrick tug on my hand and suddenly we were in the center of the dance floor. It was hypnotizing, the writhing bodies. It smelled like lust and drugs and mystery in here. I threw my arms in the air and circled my hips in the air, bouncing along to the music and I felt Patrick's warm hands on me. Everywhere. I was getting slightly dizzy, probably from the drink but I didn't care.

Until the world disappeared.

* * *

_Jace_ September 21st, 2013 8:00pm

I found Kaelie at the bar in a tight black dress showing off a lot of cleavage. She was wearing blood red lipstick that was going to leave a mark most likely later that night.

"Heyyy," she greeted me, giving me a tight hug, rising on her toes even in her heels.

"Hey, gorgeous," I replied huskily and she gave me a light peck.

"I think it's just so romantic that you wanted to meet me for a date where we first met," she gushed, splaying her hands on the marble of the bar, "I already ordered a drink. Can you pay if you don't mind? I can pay you back?" She winked with her fake lashes.

"Sure," I relented and then I saw Clary past her. What is it with Clary and appearing suddenly in my line of sight? I'm trying to _forget_ about you! Then I see who's with her. It's that guy from the café. He looked really familiar. And I don't mean from this morning. I can't figure out where I've seen him though. There's something off about him. He's buying her a drink and they're flirting. He's making that face that I've seen just about every guy make when they're flirting with a girl. Ugh.

I pay for Kaelie's drink when I notice something's off. Clary's drink arrived too but I see a fine blue powder from the guy's sleeve to the cup. Clary doesn't notice. Shit, no.

Roofies.

"Uh, Kaelie, I need to go to the bathroom," I tell her.

She trails a hand down my shirt, inching closer to my pants, "How about I come with you?"

"No!" I say quickly and she looks hurt, "Um, I mean, no, why don't we save that for tonight?"

She giggles, "Okay."

I lower my face down to hers and give her a kiss, "Wait for me?"

She kisses me some more and starts making out with me, her tongue in my mouth. She tastes like cigarettes. I never did find out how old she is. Huh. Oh well.

I pull away, "I'm going to the bathroom now, okay?"

She waves as I leave. Crap, now where did they go? Then I spot red hair. I move towards it, but it's a girl with an obvious wig on. Shit shit shit, Clary. Please don't get raped.

Then I see Clary and that bastard walking out the door. Clary's swaying in her walk, leaning up against him. I break into a run out the club, pushing past several people and spilling their drinks. I ignore them. I have to get to Clary before that guy does something to her.

"Clary!" I shout in the open air and see a flash of red hair moving into the nearby alleyway. I ran towards them and see that Clary is in a daze almost, her eyes flutter in her desire to sleep. She looks so beautiful. I shake my head and turn my attention to the guy, whose hands were in her dress. She's whimpering softly. NO!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I shout and I shove him off of her, holding his collar as I punch his right eye. He pushes me off and jabs at me but I dodge it swiftly.

He chuckles, "Jace Wayland."

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" I growl, aiming a kick at his chest. He evaded it and pulls his hair off! His brown hair falls away to reveal platinum white hair.

Valentine.

He grins and then runs out of the alley. In a flash, I'm at Clary's side, who's practically asleep.

"Jace," she murmurs as I pick her up. I freeze, is she awake? What would she think if she found me like this?

But she doesn't open her eyes. Sighing, I call a cab.

Forget Kaelie, Clary needs me.

**What do you think? Was it all that you hoped for or more? Please leave your comments down below. Also, I started another fanfic called Lose Yourself in the Music because I had so much fun at a concert last night.**

**Just because I love you guys, I'm going to tell you a secret about that fanfic. Jace-the keyboardist- is based off of a fiddler. He has an electric violin and he's so cute you guys. Anyways, enough of that. Go read that please.**

**Allace**


	6. Day 2 Part 1

Chapter 6- Day 2 Part 1

**So I was on vacation the past couple of days so sorry this is late.**

**Anyways, I love the reviews you guys. Thanks to BloodStainsOnMyKisses, MrsTateLangdon, MariFzeka286, , GirlinHerOwnWorld, SmileyKylie555, Mara fray, amgonyea, fangirlnati0n, Guest and Animalover99.**

**11 reviews you guys! I love you guys so much.**

**R&R?**

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 4:00am

I woke up in a blue room, highlighted and shadowed by the moonlight. The sky had cleared up, leaving only wisps of cirrus left. I had a pounding headache and my mouth felt like a desert. I was surrounded by soft silky clouds on all sides.

I needed water.

"Clary," a voice murmured. I jumped and cursed under my breath.

"Hey, hey, it's just me," Jace soothed, my eyes adjusted enough to see the outline of his facial features and the light reflecting in his eyes.

"Water," I croaked out.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed a nearby pitcher, pouring me a glass of water. I drained it eagerly. I was still thirsty but it was better than before.

"What happened?" I asked, easing back down into the bed. It felt safe here for some reason, "Where am I?"

Jace shook his head and cleared his throat, "Your _friend_ Patrick drugged you and tried to rape you."

Patrick? What? He wouldn't! Would he? But I feel really weird so it's possible… I guess. But why would he do that?

I surprised myself by crying. Bringing a hand to my cheek, I felt a warm tear followed by another. Trying to hide it, I sniffed subtlety.

"Clary? Are you crying?" Jace asked, moving closer.

I don't know what it was but when he said my name, I just let go. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Jace moved off of wherever he is and then moved towards me, wrapping me into his arms. Not caring at this point, I let him hold me, and I clutched at his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, Clary. You're safe now," he whispered in my ear, pulling me into his lap. His warm fingers smoothed through my hair. His stubble scratched my forehead.

I don't even know why I was crying. I mean, nothing actually happened to me. Yet. I still had all my clothes on. Maybe it was the headache. I don't even know at this point. I just couldn't stop crying.

Sniffling, I untangled myself from him, lying back down on the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jace shifted awkwardly.

"No!" I reached for him, "Stay."

He looked at me for a long time as if contemplating whether to listen to me or just leave. Then he scooted down on the bed and laid down next to me, his face inched from mine.

"Hi," I said quietly, letting the rest of the tears fall away.

"Hi," he said back. When he spoke, his lips almost brushed against mine and I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" he asked in concern. I shook my head.

"Can you talk to me, Jace?"

"What about?"

I turned my head to look at the celing, "Anything."

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 4:15 am

"No! Stay," she pleaded.  
She was so beautiful, her red hair around her face. She was a little bit sweaty though and she slept fitfully. She was too pale but that was probably because of the roofies. I don't know how much he gave her. I was going to kill that Valentine bastard. Who does he think he is? Why is he ruining my life like this? Honestly! What did I ever do to him? What did Clary ever do to him?

I did what she asked, laying down next to her. I wanted to kiss her so badly. What would she say? What would she do?

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hi," I replied. She shivered. Crap, I knew I should've turned on the heater. It was September though, and it was just done raining. It was probably about 40 degrees outside.

"Are you cold?" she shook her head in answer.

"Can you talk to me, Jace?" she asked.

"What about?" I questioned, my voice strained. She has no idea what I'd like to do with her right now.

"Anything."

Reaching out, I smoothed my hand over her arm, feeling the soft skin there. She breathed out but didn't say anything.

"What were you doing that night in the park?" I moved closer next to her, she wasn't facing me. I wanted to see her eyes again.

"Would you make fun of me if I said I was looking for my one true love?" she giggled and then winced. She probably has a headache too.

"No," I reply honestly, "Did you find him?"

I don't know what I was hoping for. Was I the first guy she met that night? Did she like me?

"I don't know," she finally looked at me. We were close enough that if I moved, my nose would be against hers. Clary was so much shorter than I am. I knew that of course but on the bed, her toes were almost against my shin.

"Why don't you know?"

She sighed, her warm breath hitting my chin, "I don't know if I like him."

"Why not?" Was she talking about me?

"Because he's an asshole," she smiled wanly for a second, "Next question."

"Okay. Um, why did you take me home with you?"

"Because you hit your head and I'm a good person." She re-crossed her legs and then they were pressed against mine.

"Of course you are," I chuckled.

"Are you doubting me?" she asked in mock-outrage.

I winked and she laughed. A genuine hearty one, not the plastic giggles I've grown used to. Not to sound like a sap, I could hear her laugh all day for years and not get tired of it. Then her laughter dies down. I realize I've been staring.

"Clary," I murmur.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I swallowed hard for a second and then I caught her lips with mine. She was rigid for a second and then she kissed back, her lips soft but a little chapped. My tongue pushed against her teeth and then suddenly she withdrew.

"Jace," she groaned and got up, steadying herself a bit. She stood to find her shoes but her walk was still a bit wobbling.

"What, Clary?" I called, hurt by the rejection, "Are we going too fast? What's wrong?"

"That's not _fair_," she growled, slipping on the heels Isabelle lent her, heading for the door. I shot up after her.

"What's not fair?"

"You can't be such a jerk all the time and then suddenly be nice. And you can't- you can't just _kiss me_ out of nowhere. I mean who does that?" she stomped out into the hallway, out of my room.

I huffed, putting a hand to my head. Why did I have to do that? She clearly doesn't like me. But if that's true… why did she kiss me back? I grabbed her wrist.

"Clary, stop," I begged. Her eyes flashed.

"What?" she snapped.

Then I realized I wasn't being fair to her at all. But she wasn't either. I was trying so hard to push her away so I wouldn't have to kill her. And then she comes and bats her eyes and flashes show stopping smiles. Shit, I can't hurt her.

"Clary, I want you to leave and never come back," I say gruffily, dropping her arm, "You can keep the clothes, I'll buy Isabelle new ones. Your old ones are probably in Izzy's room, I'll mail them to Simon's."

Her nostrils flare and there's a hurt look in her eyes before she turns and stomps off. I watch as she goes, her shoulders shaking. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath.

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 4:30am

He kissed me, his lips warm, but it felt like he was holding back. I closed my eyes against the kiss until I spotted a deep red stain on the collar of his shirt. Shocked, I jerked back. If he was going to kiss another girl (probably the bimbo he was talking to), why is he kissing me? And why was he so nice to me?

"Jace," I stood, I can't do this. He can't be this sort of terrible. Why is he? Why's he doing this? He's going to break my heart.

"What Clary?"

"It's not fair!" I had to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm never going to see him again. But… I only have one more day after this one. What time is it? I have to find my true love soon.

"What's not fair?"

I spit out everything on my mind. That stain is going to haunt me forever. I don't like him though. I don't! He's selfish and he's cocky. He's a player and he's horrible.

"Clary, stop," he commanded.

"What?"

"Clary, I want you to leave and never come back. You can keep the clothes, I'll buy Isabelle new ones. Your old ones are in Izzy's room, I'll mail them to Simon's."

I whirl around and leave. He's such a bipolar bastard. One minute he's kissing me and the next he's telling me to leave. What is his problem? I hate him! I hate him more than anything. He can't just _do _that.

I'm glad I left my bag in the living room otherwise I couldn't have gotten that either.

Stumbling out on the streets, I gathered my thoughts. I'll go to Simon's, I guess. But I kinda feel bad for always going to him for all my problems. I actually don't feel too tired now but wandering the streets of the Big Apple isn't really my idea of fun. I knew I should've taken those martial arts classes when Luke got free passes.

Fishing in my bag, I found my MetroCard. The clock said it was about 4:45 and there was about a handful of people either sleeping or messing around with their friends. Of course there isn't anyone like the Lightwoods here, or _Jace_. They can always just call a cab or a limousine. Seriously, I didn't belong with them anyways. Luke worked 2 jobs ever since I got diagnosed with that cancer. We weren't like the Lightwoods. We didn't have money at our excess.

I hopped on the first train that got there, not caring where it went. My head rested against the window, watching the tunnel lights flash overhead. I huffed out a breath.

It's not like I care what Jace does. But it kinda hurt. It shouldn't, but if you were in my position, you would be too! It would hurt if anyone said it. _Not_ just Jace. It's definitely not because of _him_ that I'm upset. Maybe it's because I'm going to die soon.

That has to be it.

"Hello, Clary," someone walked in front of me.

Patrick!


	7. Day 2 Part 2

Chapter 7- Day 2 Part 2

**Big thanks to Iresha, Guest, update, x Falling Ashes x, PenMasterEm, Limepop2, guest, Amanda, GirlInHerOwnWorld, Mara fray, myloveisbeingBLONDE, Guest, MrsTateLangdon (I just noticed you wrote In the Air and I loovee that story, just saying), shannie83, DetheMockingjay, and MariFzeka286. **

**16 reviews! OMG, I was jumping up and down for about an hour. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating because that would be hard on my knees. Phew, thinking about it tires me.**

**Also I apologize to , your name didn't show up last time. I think it's because it thought that it was a URL or something. **

**Thanks to everyone, I love you guys so much. Also, I was watching Crazy, Stupid, Love. When I was writing this so it's probably really incoherent because I'm at the end where everything's a huge mess. I'll also drop more than a few hints as to how the ending is going to be in this chapter.**

**R&R?**

* * *

_Clary _September 22nd, 2013 5:00am

I looked up slowly, cautiously. He'd changed, his brown hair is now a white-blonde but he still has those eerily black eyes that looked so out of place on his face. He gives me a cold smile, one that makes me actually feel cold all over before his hand shot out and pushed me against the side of the car.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asks, sneering, I felt his fingers at my throat, blocking the air going into my lungs but only by a little.

When I don't answer, he puts both hands around my throat, pinning me into the wall with his knees on my thighs. I cried out instinctively but everyone left or got off.

"Stop," I begged, my voice coming out small and pleading.

Patrick snarled, "I don't think so. You see, that pretty lap dog of yours interrupted me when I was going to take what's mine. I don't like interruptions. Because of him, you're really going to get it."

His hands pawed at my dress, moving towards my back to unzip it. I kicked at him but he didn't even flinch. "Stop! Get off of me!" I screamed.

In a flurry of fabulous sparkles, my savior appeared. "I believe the lady said stop," a smooth voice commented next to us.

Patrick's head snapped to the left, or his right, towards the source of the sound. My head turned too. Magnus? What was he doing here? How is he here? The train must've stopped when I didn't notice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Patrick growled, standing. Thank god he's finally off of me.

"A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare," Magnus sang and then smirked, throwing a grin at me. I watched, horrified.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service, milady," he winked at me and turned back to Patrick, "So, I suggest you leave before I call the cops on your sorry ass."

"And if I don't?" Patrick moved forwards threateningly.

Magnus grins deeply and it more than kind of threw Patrick off, "I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

Patrick threw the first punch but after that I couldn't see much. I did see a lot of glitter flying around, Magnus returning his blows with kicks of his own, blocks, jabs, uppercuts. Patrick was too busy dodging to do much and then he was on the floor, Magnus pinning his arm to the ground. Only somehow, Magnus looked spotless, even though there was a little bit of blood spotting the ground.

"Get out of here," Magnus hissed in his ear and Patrick threw a glare back before getting out of the car which conveniently stopped.

I didn't realize I was just sitting there watching until Magnus came over to offer me a hand. "Thanks," I said in shock. What just happened?

"Come on, we're almost at my stop," Magnus motioned to the blinking sign that said Nostrand Avenue but I could've sworn that was on an entirely different route.

"Weren't you supposed to go back home with the Lightwoods?" I ask, "I just left."

"No, you left about an hour or two ago. I heard your little spat with Jace," Magnus grinned sheepishly, "Sounded pretty nasty. We'll get you warmed up. My apartment's just around the corner."

"Okay," I say quietly. Something about him seemed off. Not suspicious off, but weird off and it kinda unsettled me but at the same time I was completely comfortable in his presence. Did that make sense?

There were still a little bit of puddles left over from the storm and the streetlamps made them seem like liquid gold on the ground. I probably would've jumped in them about a day ago, just to remember the feeling from long ago, but today I was too shaken. Did I almost get raped twice in one night? How am I this lucky?

"Here we are," Magnus nudged open the door, "I never lock up. No one's going to be able to get in without my permission anyways."

I nodded, but not in comprehension.

"You can sit on the couch and use one of the blankets draped over there," he pointed as he made his way to the kitchen, "Anything to drink?"

"Hot cocoa?" I suggest.

"Coming right up," Magnus raised his voice a little so I could hear him properly.

There was a tiny meow and I saw a furry graceful white cat coming towards me. "Um, hi," I greeted it and raised my arm so it could comfortably settle in my lap.

"That's Chairman Meow," Magnus said suddenly. I must've jumped a foot. Chairman Meow let out a cry of protest and slinked off. Magnus had appeared so quietly I hadn't even noticed him.

He just smiled and reached over the top of the couch to give me my cocoa, warm and topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, a spoon sticking out of the side of it. He winked his cat eyes and plopped down next to me, a bottle of whatever in a tall glass.

"Don't worry about him, he's easily scared," there was a touch of affection in his voice.

"He's very pretty," I say, and regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. What are you supposed to comment on a cat? Magnus just snorted.

"So, how do you feel about Jace?" he asked bluntly.

"He's an asshole," I reply, nostrils flaring at the thought of him.

"But you like him," Magnus took a sip calmly. I did the same and found that it did calm me a little too. But it's cocoa and cocoa always calmed me. It sated my inner child.

"He has his moments," I manage, drinking more. It tasted so good. It reminded me of when Luke took me to this ski lodge once when we were children and I ordered the most sophisticated thing on the menu since we were surrounded by rich people. It was escargot and I thought it sounded cool. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

"That sounded like fun," Magnus laughed. Did I say that out loud? Huh.

"This is really good," I tell him, licking off the whipped cream. I love whipped cream sooo much.

"Finish it and then we'll talk," he told me with a sly grin.

I didn't need to be told twice. I used the spoon and ate all the whipped cream before drinking it down in probably less than 10 seconds. It didn't even burn my tongue! It was the perfect temperature.

"So," he started as I set down the cocoa, "Tell me what you think about Jace."

I was about to just say that I hate Jace for all he's worth but then a torrent of words spilled from my mouth, "Jace is really attractive, have you seen him? I know you're dating Alec, but if you didn't know Jace was straight, you'd probably go for him too. Honestly, Alec is cute, I guess, but Jace is drop-dead gorgeous. When we met for the first time, well not the first time, the first time we met is when we were children and we played together all the time. He was my best friend. Then he broke my heart and I would like it to matter but I don't think it does. So the second time we met which was only a day ago, or two if you think that today's a day already, and he was trying to bring me home. And he's really good at flirting, he's clever, you know? But he was really drunk. And he has really nice muscles. I should know, I woke up in them. He's nice, sometimes you know? But he stole my eggs. And he's a player. But he likes books, like I do, and he listened to me rant about the Great Gatsby, and he gave me his coat, and he brought me to his house when I didn't want to go home. He saved me from Patrick once before you, and I have to thank you again. And then he kissed me, but then he got all bipolar and told me to leave. And he's a really great kisser. So I think I might be in love with him, which would be great except for that I have to fall in love in 3 days and today's day 2 and do I really want to spend my whole life with that bipolar asshat?"

My eyes widened and my hands clamped over my mouth, "What was in that cocoa?"

Magnus grinned, "Nothing," but he was lying. I could tell. Something's up.

"So, tell me about that whole fall in love situation."

"Why-?" I started and then the words came out again and I explained about Jocelyn and the cancer and everything.

"Jace really doesn't deserve you," Magnus told me at the end of it. Seriously, there had to be something in that cocoa. Why am I saying all this?

"I know, which is why I have to get a move on because I only have one more day left. It can't be him. It _can't_," I blurted.

"Why can't it?"

"I explained, he's an asshole," I reply.

"Hmmm," Magnus mused and then changed the subject, "Hungry? It's almost breakfast."

"I am actually," I smiled, "What's for breakfast?"

"How about you look around and I'll get changed," he moved to go upstairs.

"Okay," I replied. Magnus is really nice. He's weird though…

His kitchen was very big, but there was nothing in the cupboards but cups, bottles of alcohol and glasses. Magnus seemed like a big partier. What was stranger though, is that there wasn't anything in the refrigerator. Okay, at this point I could be thinking: Maybe he orders take out every morning, noon, and night or maybe he just ran out and threw everything away. But he just made me hot cocoa. I looked in the trash. Nothing. Nothing that gave evidence that he made the cocoa at all. That was strange.

"Uh, Magnus? There's nothing to eat," I yelled.

"There's no reason to shout," he said in my ear. I jumped again. How does he do that?

"And what do you mean there's nothing to eat?" he asks, opening the refrigerator door, "There's plenty."

And then… there was plenty to eat. There was everything you'd ever want in a breakfast. Microwavable pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, bread, orange juice, anything you'd want, it was there. I could've sworn…

Maybe it's just the drugs Patrick gave me that's making me feel weird and hallucinate. That's actually probably it.

"I'll make breakfast and you go watch some TV," Magnus suggested. There was a glint in his eye that made me think that I wasn't crazy and something very odd is going on here, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," I reply, obeying and going back to the living room.

* * *

**So we didn't see Jace this chapter, sorry about that. Next chapter will be about him though and what he was doing while Clary was at Magnus's. **

**Also, I have an announcement to make. I just started a story on Wattpad called Red Lipstick. It was the one that I said I'd write in Chapter 33 of There was fire. I had a very nice reviewer named TheWickedDreamer that suggested it so thank you. If you'd like to read it, it's wattpad 22927947-red-lipstick**

**Thank you and please review!**

**Allace**


	8. Day 2 Part 3

Chapter 8- Day 2 Part 3

**Do you guys watch NigaHiga? Because in his latest video when he does the beer commercial he looks so much like I picture Magnus to look. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I just have a lot of AP homework to finish before the end of the summer.**

**Thanks to Guest, Guest, Guest, MorningAngel9, .fangirl-17, wow, TheDauntlessNephilimTribute, Derpface 32, MariFzeka286, X FallingAshes x, Iresha, BloodStainsOnMyKisses, Guest, Mara fray, Limepop2, GirlInHerOwnWorld, and im-a-troll. 17 reviews! I'm so happy.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 7:00am

Kaelie had left me about 100 or so texts, voicemails and missed calls. Shit, I completely forgot about her. Oh well, one of her texts said she caught a taxi home. And another one said she never wanted to see me again. And yet another one was begging for me to call her.

I sigh, tossing the phone away. I couldn't get the look on Clary's face when I told her to leave out of my head. But if it really was hurt that I saw in her eyes than I'm going to have to do a better job at avoiding her like Magnus said. Speaking of Magnus, how _did_ he know about my curse?

"Jace," Isabelle appeared at my door, fully dressed.

"Hi, Izzy, awake already?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

She shook her head, "Where's Clary?"

I swallowed, "She isn't here, she went home."

"Why?" Isabelle scratched her head.

I changed the subject quickly, "Want breakfast? You're probably hung over."

"What happened to Clary?" she repeated.

"She went home," I insisted.

"Why?" her voice rose, "You did something, didn't you?"

I shoved past her, "It's none of your business," I say roughly, getting irritated. Why did she have to ask so many questions.

"I really liked Clary," Isabelle said after me, trying to get my attention as I angrily stomped downstairs, "She's not like those sluts that you always bring home. And she was so much better than that bitch Seelie you were seeing."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," she grabbed my arm, "What were you doing with her anyways? You guys went home early."

"_Nothing_ happened, okay? We didn't sleep together. I just brought her here. That's _it_," and suddenly the kiss popped up in my mind. And how she drew away right after.

"I swear, if you hurt her-," Isabelle threatened.

"I'm _trying_ _not_ to hurt her," I yell, "I made her leave so I wouldn't hurt her."

"But what about her stuff?"

"I'll bring it to her friend's house later," I growl. But that was going to be a problem because Clary is probably there and Rat-face probably hates me. Well that's the only option. I don't know where she lives.

Stomping into the kitchen and throwing open the cupboards, I look for food. Something to get my mind off of Clary.

"Do you like her?" Isabelle crosses her arms, standing her ground in the middle of the kitchen.

Yes. "No," I insist, shaking my head.

Isabelle's eyebrows shot up, "You _do_, don't you?"

"I _don't_," I lie. Clary was… different. I guess. But I can't do that to her. I can't make her love me back.

"What about that girl you brought to Pandemonium?" she asks.

"I forgot about her at the bar, and she's mad at me."

"Then apologize. Jeez, Jace why do you always treat girls like shit?" Isabelle demanded.

That's how I found myself dialing Kaelie's number five minutes later.

"Kaelie?" I said, watching Isabelle tap an impatient foot on the ground.

"Jace?" Kaelie screeched in disbelief, causing me to wince and pull the phone away from my ear, "Where the hell were you?"

I didn't answer that and she went on, "Sorry, I was just worried," and then her voice went low and seductive, "And we never got to spend the night together." I basically heard the wink through the phone.

Kaelie was annoying, clingy and _way_ too eager. But she was just an innocent human being. Okay, scratch the innocent part. She wasn't too innocent. But it's not like she did anything wrong. I couldn't just kill her. Could I?

She was still babbling and I cut in, "Kaelie, I think we should see other people."

She stopped, "What?!"

"I think we should break up," I rephrase. Were we ever really together?

"But- but why?"

"Goodbye, Kaelie," I said into the phone before hanging up and putting it on silent.

"Happy?" I grumble at Isabelle.

"No," she snarls back, "What about Clary?"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Go to her friend's house and go see her. I'll come with you," Isabelle picked up her bag, "Just to make sure you don't say anything stupid."

* * *

My feet shuffled awkwardly on the shaggy carpet of the hallway as I stared at the large faded number 17 on the door. Isabelle nudged me and I reluctantly rang the doorbell. There was a crash and then a male voice (probably Rat-face) cursing before coming to open the door. Simon swung the door open, saw me and slammed it in my face.

"That went well," I mutter, turning to go back to the elevator.

"Oh, no," Isabelle protested, hooking an arm around my elbow, pulling me back to the door. She knocked a little too forcefully and Simon opened the door again. His mouth was open, ready to yell at me and then he noticed it was a girl there instead of me.

"Who are you?" he asks her.

"Isabelle Lightwood," she replied crisply, but not rudely, "And my brother, _Jace_, is here to apologize and give Clary her things back."

I heard the couch creak and saw Clary's red framed face peek up at us from behind the couch. Isabelle waved and smiled weakly. I untangle my arm from Isabelle's and hand him the clothes.

"Can we come in?" Isabelle asks and I feel a deep sense of dread as Simon considers the question.

With a pause he finally replies, "Come on in."

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 7:30am

After breakfast (the best stuff I've ever eaten in my life), Magnus gave me clothes. I should find it weird that Magnus had women's clothing in size S and size 2s but give everything that happened in the past couple of days, I can't really bring myself to find anything weird. They were nice clothes too. It looked like something I would usually wear, but Magnus seemed to have much better taste than I did. He gave me a blue and white striped sweater, insisted on giving me a light gray beanie, gray jeans, and blue flats. He also said I didn't have to give the clothes back because he didn't need them (duh, he was a guy and he's not a drag queen really… well, the makeup kind of gives mixed signals). But Magnus did usually dress sharply in men's clothing.

"Catch a taxi back to your friend's house," Magnus told me, pressing a ten into my hands along with a white business card, "And call if you need anything else."

This was a strange request because when I looked at the business card, it only had his name on it and underneath "High Warlock of Brooklyn" and underneath that "Clary's friend" in his pointed handwriting. I'd slipped it in my bag.

"Simon," I knocked before unlocking the door with my key, putting a hand over my eyes, "Please don't be naked."

He didn't reply. Huh, must be still sleeping. I wasn't really hungry after the bacon, omelets, pancakes and hashbrowns I had for breakfast but I might as well cook for Simon too. Besides, if I planned on staying here for the next day, I have to be extra nice. I already stayed here once.

I still felt a little funny but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Clary?" Simon groggily stumbled into the kitchen, "What are you doing here at seven in the morning?"

He was still wearing last night's clothes. He must've had a gig or something.

"Don't really have anywhere else to go," I explain, stirring the eggs, "Do you mind? I'll make you breakfast."

"It's fine, I was just about to wake up anyways," he clears his throat, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," I tell him. Would he judge me about Jace? How would he react to Patrick almost raping me? "I went clubbing last night," I allow.

"Where?" he asks.

"Pandemonium," I grin and he rolls his eyes. I know how he feels about _that_ place.

I turn on the oven carefully. "So where's lover boy?" Simon tried to act nonchalant but I could tell he was trying to ask me this question the whole entire time.

"Well, um," I open my mouth and then closed it a couple times, "It's a long story."

"I have time," he prompted. I swallowed hard before diving into the story, telling him about how I knew Jace before and how he saved me and we kissed and then I saw the lipstick and he told me to leave and never come back. I was never really good at hiding things from Simon.

Simon frowned as my story finished, "That jerk!"

I bobble my head in agreement, "Well, you know, that's life, I guess."

"Clary," Simon whispers, his voice lilting in question, "Are you okay?"

I take a deep shuddering breath before answering as brightly as I could muster, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I barely knew the guy anyways."

I serve up the eggs in silence. Even though I was the one sitting there while he ate, Simon was looking at me the whole time, as if making sure I was okay.

"There's a Harry Potter marathon on HBO today," Simon said, changing the subject. He was trying so hard to make me happy and I wondered again why I couldn't fall in love with him. He's so nice to me, but I don't feel anything. It's not fair!

I make my way to the couch, Simon in tow. Pretty soon, we were laughing at the broom hitting Ron on the head.

My happiness just had to end when the doorbell rang.

Simon jumped, knocking over a vase. It didn't break but it made a loud noise. I guess he doesn't get many visitors.

He opened the door to get it and you'll never guess who it is. Jace stinking Wayland and Isabelle. Isabelle I didn't mind, she didn't do anything wrong. But Jace! Who tells someone never to see them again and then goes looking for them within the next three hours? That's absolutely ridiculous. I wanted to bless Simon when he slammed the door in his face.

Then they knocked on the door again. Simon gave a look that said "I'll get rid of him."

But it was Isabelle who stood there, Jace a little off to the side, being held there by Isabelle's arm. There was a muffled conversation and I leaned up a little to see what's going on. My clothes. Oh… I almost forgot about those. I had Isabelle's in my bag too.

"Come on in," I heard Simon say.

The tension in the room when Jace stepped in was palpable. Only Isabelle seemed not to feel it, or care. Simon looked like he wanted to murder Jace and I would probably help. Jace was standing there awkwardly, looking very much like he didn't want to be here. I stood up, reaching for my bag and taking out Isabelle's clothes.

"Here," I hand the clothes to Isabelle, "Thank you so much for letting me borrow them. Bye."

And with that, I left the apartment.

* * *

I made my way to the Guggenheim. I used to come to the Guggenheim with Dad, and I loved it. There was some big party that Dad was invited to and we bought a dress for me out of velvet and satin ribbon and I got my hair pinned up and everything. Everything was so beautiful, so interesting in there and that was when I decided I loved Art. That was when I was 7. I told Jace about it, I think.

As I walked through the front doors, I almost doubled over. There was a sharp feeling in my stomach, twisting and twisting, not like a cramp. It was worse. I felt nauseous and like I was bleeding out at the same time. I gasped for breath.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" someone came up to me. I looked up and nodded, the pain receding. I looked up at the man who was supporting me. He had black hair, and green eyes, sharp features and a lop-sided smile.

"Thank you," I breathe.

"No problem," he grins, "I'm Chris. Chris Nordstrom. I intern here. Would you like a tour?"

"Clary Fray. And yes please," I answer and we begin walking through the museum.

He was really nice, and he knew a lot about Art. He was really appreciative most of the styles but wasn't too big of a fan of cubism, which apparently was blasphemy so excuse him for saying so. And he was really funny.

"We have a new exhibit," Chris continued, "Frank Lloyd Wright's tribute exhibit. It's really cool. I was going to study becoming an architect but it didn't work out."

We stop at Vincent Van Gogh's Landscape with Snow.

"Do you like it?" Chris asks.

"It's one of my favorites," I smile, "I love Impressionism."

"Me too," he tells me. Then he clears his throat, "I was wondering, we could maybe go for dinner tonight, if you're up to it?"

My eyes widen in surprise, "Y-yeah, sure."

"Here's my number," he hands me a card, "Can I pick you up?"

"Sure," I smile, "I'll text you my address."

There was a low buzzing sound in his pants, "Sorry, gotta go," he grins sheepishly.

"Bye," I reply and then he leans down and kisses me at the cheek. It's a tender gesture and it leaves me feeling warm.

"Bye," he answers before turning away and answering a call.

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 9:30am

As soon Clary left, Isabelle and Simon both turned to me, glaring.

"What?" I yelled indignantly. Isabelle hit me.

"You see? This is why you have a reputation!" Isabelle yelled at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Simon shouted before calming down. I should've seen it before it happened but Simon punched me in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You hurt Clary," Simon growled, "And anyone who hurts Clary gets hurt by _me_."

"What do you guys want me to do?" I holler back.

"Apologize to her," Isabelle hissed.

"That's what I came here for and she didn't let me say anything before leaving!"

"Give her flowers," Isabelle suggests while Simon scowls in the corner of the kitchen.

"I don't even know where she is," I protested, "And she obviously doesn't want to see me."

"Go. Get. Flowers. Now," Isabelle ordered and I huffed, leaving the apartment.

"She's probably at the Art Museum, Guggenheim," Simon calls out after me.

Am I really leaving those two alone together? They're probably plotting my painful death.

It turns out that there was a flower shop just at the end of the street. Dorothea's Flowers and Café. It looked really old, antique. I pushed the door open with a ding and a small ringing from a wind chime hanging above me. It smelled really fresh and flowery here. I was overwhelmed by it. There were flowers in a small greenhouse to my left and then a small table area surrounded by antique clocks to the right.

"Welcome, welcome," a cheery, deeply French accented voice greeted me and a slightly pudgy aging woman covered in jewelry and scarves appeared from the greenhouse, "I'm Madame Dorothea, how may I help you today?"

"I need flowers, for a girl," I explain.

"Ah," Madame Dorothea chuckled knowingly, "What would you like the flowers to say, my dear boy?"

"To say?" I hesitate, "I was thinking just roses."

"Just roses?" the lady asks incredulously, "You have to be a little more specific. If you love her, then you must give her a message in the flowers."

"A message?"

"Yes," she looks at me expectantly, "What would you like to say to this girl you love?"

Love? "I, um, I want to tell her that I'm very sorry for what I said to her, and that I'm sorry we can't be together."

Dorothea pursed her lips, looking at me with sympathy, "I have just the thing my dear."

And then she proceeded to find and cut flowers. These were really fresh flowers; they were still in their pots. She looked like she was everywhere at once and then she disappeared into the greenery.

"Here you are, darling," Madame Dorothea popped up behind me, a pretty bouquet in her hands, "Baby's Breath, Azalea, Striped Carnations and Aloe," she presented, giving me a sad smile.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask, reaching for my wallet.

"$8.75, dear," Dorothea answered and I gave her a ten, telling her to keep the change. It was only 7:15, so the subway was going to be full from people on their morning commute. Roads were going to be packed too. Maybe I'll just walk there. I mean, Clary loves art, she'd probably be there for hours. It wasn't too far away. Oh who am I kidding, it'll probably take me three hours to get there and the flowers are going to get damaged. Taxi it is.

* * *

"Have you seen a girl with red hair wearing a blue and white sweater?" I asked the first guy I see. He shook his head no.

"Have you seen a girl with red hair, green eyes, short, maybe 5'2''?" I ask the receptionist.

"Sure, lot's of them," the receptionist reply. He motioned to the flowers, "Are those for her?"

I nodded yes. "Her name's Clary, do you know where she is?"

"No," the man pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, that's fine, I'll find her myself," I reply, "How much to get in?"

"$22," the man smiles. I give him my credit card and he gives it back to me along with a ticket, "Welcome to the Guggenheim."

I made my way upwards, looking for Clary. Every flash of red hair made me turn twice, seeing if it was her. But it wasn't. Until I found Vincent Van Gogh's Landscape in Snow.

Clary was talking to a dark-haired guy, blushing. I could tell he was flirting with her. The stems of the flowers bent under my tightening grip. Then he leaned in and kissed her…on the cheek. But it was still a kiss! I let the flowers fall to the ground.

Screw apologies, I growl in my head, stomping away.


	9. Day 2 Part 4

Chapter 9- Day 2 Part 4

**So, I have a good excuse. Summer homework. Understandable, right? Anyways, I have until 10:30 tonight to finish this so let's be quick ;)**

**Big thanks to Goode-Lover, Catia Rose, MrsTateLangdon, MariFzeka286, Amanda, Anuyat, Guest, ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER, NemiTheVeggieEater, Guest, PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17, and GirlInHerOwnWorld.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 9.**

**R&R!**

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 10:30am

I took a last wistful look at the painting before me before turning around. Dinner with Chris. That means my search is back on. He seems nice enough. But I only have one more day. Can I fall in love with him that fast? Well, whatever, I shouldn't think about it too much. I always over-think things. That's my problem and I have to stop.

I was about to leave the exhibit when I see a bouquet of pretty flowers lying on the ground. Oh, someone must've forgotten them. I picked them up, looking over them. They really were gorgeous. There was a small beige card stuck in the middle and I took it out. Maybe I can return them.

_Clary_, the card read in a sharp but somehow elegant script, _I'm sorry, Jace_.

On the other side was the words _Dorothea's Café and Flowers_ in gold engraving.

My eyes widened and I almost dropped the flowers. Jace was here? Why did he leave? Did he see me with Chris?

There was a pang of guilt in my chest. Crap, Jace was going to apologize and he saw me with Chris instead. I hurried out of the museum. Where could he be? I have to talk to him.

Where would he be though? His house? Pandemonium? The Park? I don't know where to start even. I called Simon to ask him if Isabelle was there as I scurried to the nearest subway station.

"Hello?" Simon said into the speaker.

"Is Isabelle still there?" I ask.

"Um… yeah," there was a hint of embarrassment in his voice but I couldn't focus on that now.

"I think I offended Jace and now I don't know where he went. Did he mention anything to you guys?" jump into the station doors, towards the park.

"No, he was going to get you flowers. That's all I know," Simon informed me.

"I'll call him!" Isabelle's distant voice offered.

"Tell Isabelle that'd be great," I hung up with a thanks and a goodbye.

My eyes went to the card again. _Dorothea's Café and Flowers. _Where do I know that from?

I closed my eyes, trying to remember. It was really familiar. I've definitely seen it before. But where?

Then it hit me. Of course I knew it. I passed it almost every time I went over to Simon's. It was just down the street from his apartment. I should recognize that swirling print of the logo anywhere. Maybe the storekeeper knows where Jace went? Maybe he mentioned something. But why would he? I groaned in frustration. Why can't we just talk like civilized people? Why does it have to be so complicated?

I'll check there first. It's only one stop away and it's closer than the park. I'll stop there along the way. I'll be quick, I promised myself.

I got off the metro and climbed the escalator quickly, my hair bouncing around my shoulders wildly. I spotted the shop across the street. It was a pretty little store and it might be fun to draw it. There was a glass part sticking oddly out of it, filled with green and reds and life. It was a nice contrast to the city. Thank goodness for slow traffic. I weaved in and out of the cars still at a standstill at the red light. There were a few honks but I got out just fine.

Taking a deep breath, I let myself in. There was a chiming sound above me and I followed it to a wind chime hanging above the door.

"Welcome," a plump woman in what looked like gypsy clothing received me at the door, "I'm Madame Dorothea. What can I do for you today, dearie?"

"I'm looking for someone," I swallow, "He was going to give me these flowers but he left before he could. I want to talk to him."

"Oh, you must be that girl," Madame smiled.

"What do you want, Clary?" Jace stood up and I cursed myself for not seeing him earlier and feeling like a fool. I should've recognized that blonde mop anywhere.

"I want to talk," I said cautiously, "Civilly."

He made a snorting sound and motioned for me to sit in front of him. I slid into the booth awkwardly, and his leonine eyes bore into mine. I set the flowers down beside me.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked, his tone monotonous, blocked off.

"Yes, they're beautiful," I nodded, my hands tracing absently on the wood of the table.

"Glad you liked them," Jace nodded too.

"I'm sorry, Jace," I blurted out, not sure what I was sorry for.

"For what, Clary?" he asked the question I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Everything, I guess," I admit but then my self-righteousness kicked in, "But you should probably apologize too. You're not a saint yourself."

Jace blinked at the sudden change of my tone, "I know. That's what the flowers were for. I was a dick. I recognize that. I'm sorry. But what the hell is wrong with you? You save me and then you get all chummy with that bastard Vale-Patrick and now this new guy."

My nostrils flare, "You're not one to judge, are you? You were dating that blonde slut-bag and then you kiss me!"

"We're _not_ dating," Jace growls, "Not anymore anyways."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say in a clipped tone.

"I'm not," Jace continues vehemently.

"Then I guess that proves what a douche-bag player you are," I spat. What kind of guy uses girls like that?

"Whore," he hisses with equal venom, "Three guys in two days. Boy, you move fast."

I swallow, hurt. A knot was forming at my throat, tears threatening to spill over. I've _never_ been called a whore in my life. And from Jace, it hurt, "I guess you're right," I snarl, jumping to my feet. And here I wanted to talk to him civilly.

"Darling," Madame appeared next to me suddenly, blocking my way, "Sit down, have some tea. Please."

I obey, my face flushing in anger. She smiles, "Good, now apologize tomorrow. You both have said things you didn't mean."

We stared each other down, testing each other's resolve. His eyes softened first, "I'm sorry, Clary."

I blink slowly, fighting back my tears again, "I'm sorry too."

"I don't think you're a whore, Clary. I promise."

"Well, I'm not taking back the douche-bag player comment," I say stubbornly and he grins.

"I guess I deserved that one," he admits.

"Good," Madame beams, "Now why don't you two have a tea reading. It reveals your inner self. On the house."

"Okay," I agree and Jace nods his consent.

Madame Dorothea disappears into the kitchen and comes back with a small tray with a glass container of leaves, a tea pot, two coasters and two porcelain tea cups. She ceremoniously pours us our tea and tells us to wait a little to cool.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jace announces, getting up to leave suddenly, "While the tea cools."

As soon as Jace was out of sight, Madame Dorothea turns to me, "Do you know what the flowers meant, dearie?"

I shook my head, "They're just flowers, right?"

She chuckles, "No, dearie. Now your particular flowers, your beau over there sent, was meant to convey grief, and sorrow. Do you know why that is?"

I shook my head again.

"His message to you was 'I'm sorry I can't be with you,'" she explains. I feel a pang in my chest.

"Well that's a crap message," I comment. We're not even together and he's already breaking up with me.

Madame Dorothea sighs in sympathy. "Ah, young love. Now pay close attention to this reading I'm about to give you. You two obviously don't know much about each other and I will change that."

Jace came back, looking at us obliviously, "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," I reply airily.

"Shall we?" Madame Dorothea motions to our tea cups. They were cool by now and I took a cautious sip. It tasted sweet. Jasmine, I decided. It smelled so nice too. I didn't even have to add sugar.

"Okay, now stop," she instructed, taking our cups from us, inspecting them. She turned to Jace, "You first."

She swirled the cup in her hands and dumped it into the saucer, studying what was there, "An axe, a closed bag, a beetle, a crow, a volcano. Interesting."

"The axe means you have the power to overcome difficulties, the bag means a trap, the beetle means a need for foresight, the crow is an ill omen and the volcano indicates a figurative ticking time bomb. Something that you need to deal with before it gets messy," she mulled over the cup.

Something was wrong in golden boy's life? That's surprising. I wonder what it could be.

"Now, you," she turned to me, repeating what she did with Jace's cup with mine, "Let's see here… A harp… a broken anchor…an angel…a bottle. The harp means that you will find love, but the broken anchor means instability, the angel is a good omen however the bottle means sickness."

Sickness. My eyes flew open and I realized, I'd shut them during the interpretation. I felt Jace's eyes on my face, a silent question hanging in the air.

"Thank you, Madame Dorothea," I force a smile, "I really have to go now. Thanks for the flowers, Jace."

I took them and I made my way out of the café.

"Wait!" Jace called after me, catching up quickly. His hand wrapped around my wrist, forcing me to stand still.

"What did she mean by sickness?" Jace asked, "And don't tell me it's nothing. I saw the way you reacted."

I set my jaw, steadying myself, "She means that I have cancer."

His jaw dropped a little, "Wait. You mean that you're going to have cancer, right?"

I shook my head, "No, I mean I have cancer right now."

"But you look perfectly healthy."

"It's a long story," I tried to stray off the topic but he pursed his lips.

"I have time, come back to the mansion with me. I have something to show you."


	10. Day 2 Part 5

Chapter 10- Day 2 Part 5

**So, let's start off with the shout-outs and questions I have to address.**

**Guest- I agree, the wait is too long. I'm sorry.**

**Belledelle- You know, when I saw your username, I thought of Hell's Belle, which was a murderess but then I found out her last name was different so it's all good.**

**MariFzeka286- There will be Clace in this chapter. **

**Serenity Shadowhunter- I like your profile pic. Who is it? Because I'm pretty sure that's not Jamie C. Bower. **

**Sherlock-holmes-fangirl101- Aww, thanks. I'm glad I make you feel better.**

**Limepop2- That'll be coming soon. Maybe in the next two chapters or so. **

**NemiTheVeggieEater- You have such a unique username lol. And you're welcome.**

**Catia Rose- It's messing with mine too.**

**ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER- That's a very good guess.**

**Shannie83- Thanks, I've been planning that conversation for a while. I'm glad it turned out okay.**

**Noaverageangel- Thanks so much! **

**Mara Fray- All will be revealed with time (say the next two chapters?)**

**Thank you so much as always. Also, I've decided there's probably going to be about 4 or 5 chapters after this. I'm sorry. It's not a very long story. It's only three days so ehh. Well technically 4…**

**I've been very anti-homework lately so I have nothing else to do but update my stories.**

**Also, please go and read and review on my other TMI story. I feel like that one will turn out better than this one because it's going to be longer and there's more drama in the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 12:00pm

I don't know how I felt about going back to the Lightwood Mansion. I was a bundle of nerves. Jace didn't talk the entire taxi ride there, his stance rigid and his jaw hardened. That made me even more nervous. What would he be so serious about?

When we got there, he practically threw a wad of bills at the drivers face and yanked me out of the car.

"Hungry?" he asked, trying to be polite and I shook my head. He dragged a hand through his hair.

"Come on," he said tightly and led me through the house to a part I've never seen before. It was dark and gloomy and the minute I stepped in, I felt my heart drop like there was a weight on there. Something about the aura of the place made me feel scared. I shook it off. _It's an old house, creaky floorboards, cobwebs, it's nothing_, I convinced myself.

"Welcome to the East Wing," Jace said with a shaky confidence and pointed at a painting hanging on the far end of the corridor, "That's what I have to show you. Recognize him?"

I made my way to the front of the painting. The man in the painting did look familiar. In fact, he looked so much like Patrick without his wig. But there were differences in the cheekbones and the severity of the features. But he looked familiar in a different way too. Not just because he looked like Patrick. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

And then I _swear_ the man's eyes moved to look at me, it was subtle enough to seem like a trick of the eye but significant enough to send shivers down my spine.

"This is Valentine Morgenstern," Jace explained, "He posed as Patrick and tried to rape you."

I shook my head. I could see why Jace thought that but Patrick and he were completely different people. It's an artist thing, "No…"

But Jace continued, "And about two nights ago at around 10 at night, he came to my room and told me that I would die in 3 days unless I made a girl fall in love with me and killed her. If I didn't, I'd die and spend eternity in a place that's worse than hell. I'm _not_ crazy."

"I believe you," I reassured him. I had to believe him. It happened to me, why couldn't it happen to him?

"And then I met you and you were so funny and infuriatingly beautiful and then I knew that I couldn't kill you. So I went out with Kaelie and I have about fifteen numbers in my phone that I haven't even dialed yet. If I had a choice, I would ask you out but I can't because then I'd be risking too much. So when I kissed you and you pulled away, that made me come to my senses and I had to distance myself," he let out a sigh.

I feel a pang in my chest. Oh Jace… I felt the words coming to my mouth and I was about to tell him all about the cancer and Jocelyn and the gift when Alec and Magnus stumbled into the room. They were locked in a tight embrace, peppering each other with little kisses and then Magnus notices us.

"Um, Alec," Magnus pulls away, "We have company."

Alec turns quickly and grins sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were home."

"Oops," Magnus shrugs, about to drag Alec out that door to a different corner of the house to make out and then stops and stares at us.

Actually, not at us. He was staring past us at the painting.

"What's that?" Magnus asks, his voice halting and low.

"A painting," Alec looks at him strangely, "What's wrong?"

In three long strides, Magnus is standing directly in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. "Remember. If you ever get in trouble, _call _for me."

Then he takes Alec's hand and leaves the room.

Well that was strange.

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 12:30pm

We were back at the park where we first met. I was hungry and bought both of us hot dogs and drinks to eat while we talked. There was something that passed through Clary when I told her about the curse. Something like understanding? But that's ridiculous. We sat in silence for a long time until Clary broke it.

"So what are you going to do? You have one more day," she asks.

I shake a hand through my hair, "I'm not going to do it. I can't."

She looks at me, surprise tingeing her green eyes, "Why not?"

I looked at her for a long time. Probably longer than was necessary. I took in the way she sat on the rocks, completely relaxed, her red hair tumbling around her shoulders. The curiosity and hidden fire in her eyes. The way she observed people, like she saw so much more. I couldn't stop the words as they tumbled out, "Because I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to say something but I leaned in to kiss her before she could say anything. I was scared of her rejection. I would reject me too after all I told her. She tasted sweet, the taste left over from her iced tea and she kissed back.

When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing irregularly.

"I love you too," she says softly. I felt my lips tug into a smile and then my head kicked in.

"No," I jumped up, "You can't. We can't. I think that it would be best for us to ignore each other. Just one more day before I'm gone forever."

Anger, surprise and hurt flitted across Clary's face before she settled on anger, "Bullshit, Jace Wayland!" she yelled, "I know your game now! You can't tell me you love me and then tell me I can't love you back."

"I'm sorry," I reply as I slowly walked away.

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 1:00pm

I wiped at my angry tears. Screw him. Whatever! But I knew that wasn't what I wanted. Jace is going to die tomorrow. The reality of that sunk in like an unwanted thing. Jace is going to die tomorrow.

I can't let that happen! I just can't!

The only way that Jace can live is if he kills me. Because I'm the girl that loves him. But he's too _noble_ to actually do that.

My phone rang and I looked down.

Chris.

"Hi," I tried to sound cheery.

"Hi, Clary?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"Are you okay? You sound funny," he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, just have minor sniffles," I force a giggle.

"Oh, can you still make it tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Pick you up at seven?" he asks, "What's your address?"

I tell him and hung up, folding my arms. I suddenly felt cold. It's just one date. One last date before I die.

* * *

Chris took me to a high-end restaurant but he was smart enough to call in ahead of time so we didn't have to wait. I had lobster that night, and Chris had steak and we talked about art and our lives but I felt like I couldn't really open up to him. Maybe that was a good thing. Don't break his heart too much. Don't let him get too close.

He was a perfect gentleman and brought me to Simon's door at the end of the night.

"Thank you," I smile at him, "Tonight was fun."

Chris beams, "You're welcome."

I lean in and give him a light peck on the lips, "Goodbye, Chris." And I let myself into Simon's apartment.


	11. Day 3 Part 1

Chapter 11- Day 3 Part 1

**Um, you guys. You gave me 20 reviews on the last chapter! OMG, I'm so happy. This is probably my most publicly liked story ever. 110 reviews on 10 chapters. Thanks so much.**

**191838- Don't worry. This is a romance, remember?**

**Fieryjunior35- I love this story too much to keep it hanging. I just had school. Also, please do, I'd like to see how it goes and your ideas.**

**Starlight000-Thank you so much.**

**Huntress3419- Yay, thanks.**

**PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17- That was the initial plan. That's why it used to be a Romance/Tragedy and it's now a Romance/Drama. I like your guesses though. **

**Sherlock-holmes-fangirl101- That's very flattering. **

**Mara Fray- I was! Lol, but it was necessary. Notice the last line of the last chapter, it's very foreboding towards the next chapter.**

**Princess Karen 1718- I promise I won't let your fanfiction world crumble.**

**Iresha- I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!**

** - updating… updating… updating…**

**ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER- I can promise they won't for another 3 chapters. After that…**

**MariFzeka286- But they admitted their love for each other….**

**TheGirlWhoScaredYou- Is that the Doctor Who theme?**

**ONCEboyUPONmeetsAgirlTIME- thank you, that means so much.**

**Guest- no what?**

**BloodStainsOnMyKisses- Just relax your mind and enjoy the story.**

**Clarinetto44-I like your name**

**MrsTateLangdon- PM me your prediction. I like hearing you guys's thoughts on this.**

**Noaverageangel- I was hoping you guys would enjoy that.**

**After this, I'll probably update every weekend if possible, no promises unfortunately. Also, wish me a happy birthday because I'm turning 15 tomorrow! With much love, Allace.**

* * *

_Clary_ September 23rd, 2013 12:00am

I bit my lip as I entered Simon's apartment. There was a soft whoosh of air that floated into my face and the faint scent of charred food. That's strange, Simon can usually cook.

"Simon, I-" I started to say and then I stopped midsentence. Isabelle's head was settled on Simon's lap, his hand stroking her hair. The movie Now You See Me was on the small television, and three of the four horsemen were leaping off of the building.

They both jerked and sat up, pushing away from each other as I stood idly in the narrow walkway. Simon cleared his throat, "Hi."

"Um, hi Isabelle," I wave a little awkwardly. Isabelle smoothed herself down and got up to leave. There was disappointment evident in Simon's eyes and it wasn't hard to tell what was going on between them. Did he like her? Already?

"I'll just go now, it's getting late," Isabelle said sheepishly, raking a hand at an invisible knot in her immaculate black hair.

"Wait!" Simon interjected and then caught himself, "Um, I mean- you don't have to leave yet if you don't want to."

She smiles, "I really should be getting home. See you Simon, Clary."

"Wait!" this time it was me who said it, "I need your help."

She looks at me in question, "Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering what Jace is into, like his interests," I chew at the inside of my cheek. Why am I doing this?

Isabelle looked over me, considering something and then an impish smile crossed over her face, "Jace likes to cook, hunt and play sports- mainly football and soccer but he used to do baseball too."

"Thank you," I give her a hug. Who knows if I'm ever going to see her again?

"Go get 'im, girl," she whispered in my ear before pulling back and with a quick wave to Simon and a wink of her blue eyes, she left.

I took a shuddering breath. I better not tell Simon yet.

* * *

Wolfmen's Hunting Emporium had an atmosphere of the Wild West to it and it sort of intimidated me. There was a bull's skull above the cashier box, large statues of Indians and Cowboys painted colorfully and a real cactus growing by the door. That's not the best place to put a prickly plant.

"Hey little lady," a large burly man that looked like a hardcore biker greeted me with a clownish smile, "How may I help you?"

To be honest, I didn't know. I didn't even have time to think about what I was doing before I was making my way down the elevator as if on auto-pilot, deaf to Simon's inquiries about where I was going. Wolfmen's Hunting Emporium was only three blocks away; I remembered that dad used to buy gifts for his friends here. If I'm going to do this, I have to do it right.

I put on the best innocent girl look I've ever mustered, "I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend," I explained shyly.

The biker smiled wider, "Ah, so what are you looking for?"

"I don't know," I admit, running a hand 'nervously' through my hair, "But he likes hunting but I can't really buy him a gun or something."

"I have just the thing," he said with an 'aha' look on his face. Then he dived into the backroom, coming out with a small box, decorated with a red frame and a picture of multiple deer on the front. He blew the dust off of it before opening the lid.

I smiled, "I'll take it."

* * *

_Jace_ September 23rd, 2013 1:00am

**Can you meet me at the park at about 8 or 9 where we first met?** **–Clary**

I frowned down at the text. My first question was- why did she still want to see me after I've done almost everything in my power to stay away from her? My second was- why was she still awake at one a.m.? Maybe she was like me. I couldn't sleep much these days, I felt like I didn't need it. Maybe it's the excitement of impending death. Nothing like the promise of Hell to keep a guy awake. Or maybe it's because she was out late with that dickhead from the Art Museum. My jaw clenched at the thought.

I was about to reply when Isabelle stumbled in.

"Where were you?" I ask. She displayed a look of dishevelment, disappointment, and… deviousness? Wow Jace, way to make an alliteration. But I digress.

"I was at Simon's," Izzy explains like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Since when did you start hanging out with Rat-face?" I ask and she scowls.

"Don't call him that. He's my… friend," but there was a long enough of a pause that made it seem like something went in front of that word.

I glared at her which she ignored. Does she not know that it's one in the morning?

"Anyways, I just saw Clary," she continues airily, taking off her shoes and setting them on the rack.

"And…?" I asked, trying to slow the sudden spike of my heart beat.

"And she was asking about you."

"What did she want to know?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. And what did Izzy tell her? She seems wayyy too innocent right now. Something's wrong.

"She wanted to know what you were into," Izzy says plainly, giving me a big smile, "I'm going to bed." She turns on her heel and leaves.

I look down at the text and type my reply.

**Okay.**

* * *

_Clary_ September 23rd, 2013 7:00am

The first thought I had when I woke up on Simon's couch was, _Oh god, I'm going to die on a Monday_.

Yet another reason to hate Mondays- at least for me anyways. I was going to leave a note on Simon's kitchen bar to explain everything and sneak out but Simon snuck up on me first.

"It's your last day," Simon comments, standing in the narrow hallway, fully dressed. His face is cracked with pain. He's my best friend, what am I going to do?

But he _is_ my best friend, isn't he? That means I have to protect him. I put on a cheery smile, "I've worked everything out. Don't worry okay? I have to go now."

I tried to turn and leave but his hand grasped my wrist, "Clary. If you leave now, can you promise me that you'll come back?"

I lowered my gaze, "Simon…"

"Promise me, Clary," he says firmly, "Promise me that this isn't the last time I'll see you."

If I die, I probably will make the obituaries and they have that picture thing… technically I wouldn't be lying… "I promise," I tell him.

Then I flee from the apartment.

I grabbed a bagel on my way to the park, trying to calm down. What would I like to do before I die? I wracked my brain. I would like to travel the world but that's not going to happen. I sighed. And then I realized I've got everything I needed or wanted. Jocelyn gave me three days to fall in love. I did that. I've fallen in love. I've found friends with Isabelle and Magnus and Simon is still here. I think I've lived well enough for a 16 year old.

But I would like to make one more sketch before I go.

I sit on the bench, setting my bag and the gift inside next to me, pulling out my sketchpad. Flipping to the page where I first drew Jace, I focus on Jace's features one last time. I'm going to make this last sketch perfect.

My pencil danced across the page and slowly from the initial face structure, Jace's features emerged, and then the dimension, the soul. I looked down, it looked enough like him but… something's missing. I erase a portion of his lips and curl it into his signature smirk.

Perfect.

I'm going to cry.

"Clary?" Jace's voice calls.

Great, now I'm hallucinating my sketch is talking to me. Wait…. What? Is it eight already? I look up and see Jace- the real one- standing in front of me.

"H-" I was about to say hi before the pain comes back again hard and the twisting pain writhes deep inside me again. I open my mouth in a soundless scream and then it fades. Well not exactly fades. I still felt it pulsing a little but it was faint.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and I realized I was in his arms.

"I'm fine," I tell him. It must be the cancer that's causing this. The gift must have only masked it, not remove it.

I pull away from him, and a prick of sweat started to dampen my forehead. I take a deep breath as the back of my neck grows hot. Okay, Clary you can do this.

"Um, I just wanted to give you a goodbye present," I explain, ripping out the perfect sketch and giving it to him. He smiles in recognition.

"Thanks," he tells me and I can tell it's sincere.

"And I bought you a little present. Isabelle said you liked to hunt so I got you this," I pulled the box out of my bag and opened it up. The glint of the metal shone in the sunlight. Jace gasped in surprise. "It's a 4-inch, state-of-the-art Swiss Army Knife, 1978 limited edition collectible apparently," I explain, regurgitating what Jack at the Wolfmen's told me, "Red mahogany finish, ivory grip, it's supposed to be one of the best knives out there."

"Wow, Clary," he says, reaching for it and I hand it to him.

"Open it up," I say, hearing my voice shake. Jace snaps it open, the blade pointing me. Perfect, I despair. I set the box down and he admires the blade in the light. He let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"This is beyond wow Clary," he grins at me.

"I'm glad you like it," I say, placing my hands on top of his, the blade still pointing me.

Inhaling a sharp breath, I pulled the blade towards my stomach, eyes closed in anticipation.

* * *

**Dun dun dun… **

**Reviews please! Thank you so much.**


	12. Day 3 Part 2

Chapter 12- Day 3 Part 2

**So it's been about a week and I love you guys so much for still sticking with this even though I'm terrible with updating. I'm sorry, I've been busy. And I saw Insidious Chapter 2 yesterday… So um.. does anyone want to like cuddle with me until I fall asleep so I feel safer?**

**Do you guys realize you gave me 29 reviews within a day of me updating? That was probably a really bad place to end a chapter but I thought it was brills.**

**Big thanks to Guest, emmi, PinkPanda-theYAfangirl17, Guest, Fearless Noodle, clarinetto14, whitetiger1249, xxXAdrianaXxx, MewMewWater, Beatbuyredd, MigiLove2143, Huntress3419, Iresha, ICameOnlyForClace, readalot99, BloodStainsOnMyKisses, Guest, Limepop2, fieryjunior35, ORIGNIALSHADOWHUNTER, Catia Rose, Ayunat, TheGirlWhoScaredYou, Starlight000, NemiTheVeggieEater, 191838, Princess Karen 1718, SmileyKylie555, and Mara fray.**

**I'm sorry I can't address all of you, that'd take too long.**

**Anyways, I know you're all dying to know what happens next so without further ado… chapter 12.**

* * *

_Clary _September 22nd, 2013 8:30am

I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes tightly and waited for death…

I waited for the sharp, cold, uncaring _release_ of the blade. I waited for the shattering moment when I didn't have a breath to hold anymore. What would death feel like? Falling? Sleeping? Was there a life after death? And if there was, was it happy? Whatever it was, I'd be happy anyways. Jace wouldn't have to die.

The seconds seemed to drag on forever, and I swear my life flashed before my eyes.

I exhaled and waited milliseconds longer…

But death didn't come and I let my fears take the form of tears that waterfalled to the ground.

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 8:29am

I felt Clary's soft fingers around mine, and her tiny heartbeat. And then her hands jerked towards her, the knife still pointed below her dainty ribs.

I pulled back quickly, shocked. What was that? What did Clary just try to do? And why?

I snapped the knife shut, put it in my pocket and looked at her. Clary's skin paled and then she starts tearing up.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, my hands coming to rest on her shoulders, shaking her at arms length. Her green eyes snapped open and she bursts into tears, her eyes flitting and settling everywhere except at me, her breath came in little hiccups.

"I was going to die anyways, Jace!" she told me, urgently, her voice breaking like static, "I have cancer, _lymphoma_ and 3 days ago, I was told I was going to die by my imaginary friend- I _know_ it sounds carzy- and she gave me 3 days of life to… to fall.. in love. And then with you-! With you, I did, and I can't watch you die too…"

Her throat worked and her mouth opened and closed with unspoken words.

She was..? Cancer?

I pull her into my arms, her tears soaking my shirt. My mind flashes back to the night when I held her like this except in my bed. The night we kissed…

"Clary," I murmured in her ear, trying to calm her. We were getting strange looks, "It's okay but please don't _ever_ try that again. I couldn't live with you dead."

She looks up at me, "Then you know where I'm coming from, right?" she bites her mulberry lips.

I nod slowly and then I shake my head, "Don't- please don't."

Clary looks at the ground. Today is both of our last days. I take her small hand in mine, "Come on, let's talk over brunch."

* * *

We went to Taki's again, which was oddly sentimental and the day in the rain came to mind. Her red hair, slightly darker than usual because of the water sticking to her face was so endearing.

We got a booth by the window and we kind of just stared at each other until Amy came back. Clary got the chicken salad, I ordered the pan pizza.

Her emeralds looked out the window wistfully before she turned to me, "Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" I ask, startled by her question.

"We know we can't stand to see each other dying and it's our last days," she explained.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "I guess I wanted to see you, one last time."

"That's cruel," she accuses. Amy comes back with the food, placing it in front of us along with Clary's tea and my Sprite. She starts to say something but intelligently notices the tension and backs off.

"You could've said no," I pointed out.

"I know," she groans, "That's what makes it worse."

Clary gets silent, looking at her food and slowly picking up a piece of chicken with her fork, chewing thoughtfully. Then she looks at me suddenly, "Jace, what if-"

And I can see the question in her eyes, "No," I say firmly, "Under no circumstances will I kill you."

"But you'll-," she protests and I cut her off.

"Die? I know," I pick up the pizza and took three bites.

"But I'll die anyways," Clary reminded.

"I know, but if it' _my_ fault I'll never forgive myself in this life or the next," I remind _her._

"You can't be that selfish!" she snaps, "I _want_ to do this."

"I'm a selfish person but _you_ will never die because of me," I say decisively.

She stabs a tomato and eats quickly, angrily. If only there was a way for Clary to survive this…

"Clary," I try to make my voice as soft as I can.

She ignores me.

"Clary," I say again, putting a hand on hers.

"What?" she growls, finally looking at me.

"Come back to the Mansion with me," I insist. I can't bring myself to say goodbye yet.

She stares for a long time before giving me a slight nod.

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 10:00am

I settled into the black fraying leather of the taxi as Jace sits next to me. I can't help but stare at him, my eyes lingering on his pink lips. My heart screams for me to kiss them one last time.

And so I do. Because I have little to no self-control. As if possessed, I undo the seatbelt and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses back a second later, his hands at my waist, tongue delving between my teeth. Adrenaline coursed through me, as well as electricity.

Why am I doing this? It's just going to make saying goodbye harder. Well Jace started it. He's the one that invited me back to his place, dragging it on.

Not that I'm complaining.

I open my eyes and find that his are open too and I'm lost in a sea of liquid gold.

We get to the Mansion, Jace fumbling for his wallet to pay the driver who rolls his eyes before driving away. He picks me up bridal style, peppering my neck with soft pecks and opening the door fluidly. He sets me down when we get in the corridor and then I'm pressed against the wall, the kiss growing hungrier.

I'm breathing heavily when he pulls away, working at my collarbone, probably leaving a hickey. It didn't matter to me.

"Clary," he moans against my skin and my fingers dig into his hair. He looks at me with greedy eyes before leading me up to his room and shutting the door. All of a sudden, Jace throws me onto the bed and I can't help but let out a laugh.

"Clary," he whispers huskily again before crawling up above me.

I'm on fire.

I'm on fire and the flames lick teasingly at my skin, nipping and dancing and swirling around me, singing my hair, painting my cheeks.

His hands are on the hem of my shirt, pulling upwards and I lean up a little to make it easier. My heart pounds as he removes it and I sit in my white bra. Jace's eyes rake over me, his mouth open in awe.

"You're gorgeous," he tells me.

"That's cheesy," I protest, half-heartedly.

"It's true," he whispers in my ear before nipping my ear lobe lightly. I shiver and tug at his shirt, begging for it to come off too.

He pulls it off himself before pulling us down and I'm reminded that there are only a couple layers of cloth between us left.

And I thought I was going to die a virgin.

I close my eyes as tingles shoot up my spine and warmth courses through me.

"Jace!" came Isabelle's voice suddenly and the door bursts open before I could even register alarm.

Her eyes widen, "Oh… my… god. I'll-um- just be leaving. Talk to me after," she squeaks and backs out of the room, slamming the door.

Jace groans and rolls off of me, laying on the bed next to me. My cheeks are blazing red and I work to calm my breathing.

"Goddammit Isabelle," Jace curses, covering his face.

I sit up and look for my shirt, which I ended up finding by the door. Pulling it over my head, I smooth my hair down.

"Clary, where are you going?" he asks, sitting up. His cheeks are slightly pink too.

"I-um- I think I should go."

He opens his mouth but whatever he says dies in his throat and he just says a hoarse, "Um, yeah. Bye."

"Bye," I reply.

And that was it. That was our goodbye.

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 6:00pm

After Clary left, Isabelle explained that Alec and Magnus were planning on eloping. She still made sly comments about Clary and me.

God, Clary and me was nonexistent now. Why did I let her go?

Oh yeah, because we're both going to die.

The doorbell rings during a dinner I couldn't taste.

"I got it!" I announced before running to the door. I opened it with a greeting on my lips but there was no one there. Instead, a note on the ground.

_**Meet me at the bench, 11:00pm. Love, Clary**_.

Did she change her mind?

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 6:00pm

I let myself into Simon's apartment, hearing the band there. Simon had leapt to his feet, giving me a bear hug in relief of seeing me again. Well, I'll be leaving again soon.

The band didn't know about the gift so they all teased Simon about dating me, which we both laughed off. I knew he was smitten with Isabelle so it wasn't awkward.

The door bell rang when we were all sharing a pizza.

"I'll get it," I tell them and open the door, half expecting it to be the landlord.

Instead, there was a note on the badly colored carpet.

_**Meet me at the bench, 11:00pm ~Jace**_

I sighed.

Oh, Jace.


	13. Day 3 Part 3

**Chapter13-Day 3 Part 3**

**Okay, so it's about 9:20 when I'm typing this and I'm writing this, sorry in advance for mistakes. I've been sick all day and I. It's not good so kinda just put ir off to the last minute… like everything else in life...**

**I'M NEVER GOING TO BE EMPLOYED!**

**Anyways,thanks to all 23 of you who reviewed since last chapter :D**

**Thanks to Guest, PercabethIvrknowsall, Rose, MigiLove2143, PinkPandatheYafangirl17, Guest, fieryjunior35, Guest, Guest, Princess Karen 1718, Guest, Guest, Guest, Starlight000, TheGirlWhoScaredYou, Guest, BrookeBook25, Limepop2, Mara fray, ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER, NemiTheVeggieEater, whitetiger1249, and AmberMariee.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Also, I just realized, I'm finally writing this story in real time… Wow. That's eerie.**

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 10:30pm

Me, being me, decided to show up early. I didn't really want to seem eager but the band was getting loud and I was running out of subtle good-byes to say. I had to leave a note for dad at the hospital too.

You would think that the prospect of dying in an hour and a half would scare you… but I wasn't all that concerned. It was strange. But I did all that I set out to do in these three days and I'm satisfied. Well, as satisfied as I could actually be.

Also, I was getting slightly worried that I hadn't seen Jocelyn yet in all of these three days. Maybe she was giving me space to work out my own problems. She did that occasionally… right?

…

Actually, wrong. I can't think of a single time before when she wanted me to make my own decisions without her influence. That's _really_ worrying.

I brought just my messenger bag with me. I figured that it would probably go back with me to the hospital. That made me wonder. When I get back to the hospital, will all the doctors just suddenly notice I was there? And how is it that I could be gone for three days without anyone noticing? Then again, this whole thing was strange and I probably shouldn't ask too many questions that I would probably never have answers for.

I looked down at Jace's note in my hand written in a half-jagged, half-printed script that kind of fits him. But it also kind of didn't.

"Clary," Jace's voice startled me and I looked up. He wore a half-relieved, half-pained expression that probably mirrored my own. I had fought with myself to come here and finally reluctantly followed my heart- cheesy as it sounds.

"I got your note," I smiled weakly, holding it up.

He stopped dead in his tracks and paled. I cocked my head to my side, "What? What did I say?"

Jace lifts his hand up to reveal a note written in a handwriting that could only be a sloppy imitation of mine stint the exact same thing as his note to me.

* * *

Jace September 22nd, 2013 11:00 pm

I thought I got there early at 10:50, but Clary was already there, lost in thought like always, green eyes focused on the distance. She held a piece of paper her hand, her feet tapping lightly on the rubble.

Isaid her name in greeting and she turned and gave me a wan smile. Her pale pink lips were curved deliciously, tempting me again to kiss them one last time.

"I got your note," she replies. I freeze. Wait, what? My note? What note? I made out the few words on the sheet in the dim light of the street lamp. She asks me something I don't register in my shock and I lift up my almost identical note.

"What...?" came her shocked reply, "So you didn't write this?"

I shook my head, "And if you didn't write this... Then who did?"

"I did."

Clary and I turned to see a figure saunter out of the trees. His hands were rested lazily in his pockets and as he shook hair from his eyes, I saw a glint of white flash.

"Valentine," I growl as he steps into the light. I instinctively step closer to Clary, shielding her with my body.

He chuckles, "Not quite."

"Patrick?" Clary gasps, "What have you got to do with this?"

"My nameisn't Patrick," he explains, wearing that infuriating predatorial smirk on his face as he gets closer, "I'm Jonathan, Clary, and Valentine is our father."

"What?"

* * *

Clary September 22nd, 2013 11:10 pm

"What?" I heard myself ask. To be honest, I wasn't really registering much of this. I felt like I was in a haze. What's going on? Why is Jonathan my brother? What does that have to do with the gift and Jace and I?

He sighs as Jace stands in shock, "There is so much I'd like to tell you, dear sister, but you don't have much time left, now do you?"

Jonathan nods at something behind me and three burly men grab Jace by the shoulders. This snaps Jace out of his trance and he immediately fights back but his arms are restrained. He struggles to move.

"Jace!" I cry out, "Jonathan! Stop! Please, what do you want?"

Jonathan shrugs, "Nothing much," then he grins maliciously, pulling something from his pocket, "I just want you to meet dear old dad."

My eyes widen in horror as I realize Jonathan was pointing a shiny black gun at my head.

"Clary! No!" Jace yells and frees himself just in time from the men to push me to the ground. My messneger bag flies into the air and empties itself on its descent. I hear a muffled gun shot as time seems to slow. Jace's fingers dig into my waist as we both plummet on the hard cement. My skull meets the pavement with a sickening crack.

And in this delirious haze, I notice a white card flutter onto the ground before me, landing in front of my eyes. It was Magnus's business card.

"Call if you need help," his voice floated back to me. And then it clicked why he didnt include a phone number.

At half an hour to midnight, lying in the park with the love of my life bleeding on top of me and my psychotic so-called brother over me, I let out a cry.

"Magnus!"


	14. Day 3 Part 4

Chapter 14- Day 3 Part 4

**So I'm thinking there's going to be like 2 more chapters left. **

**Thanks for the continuous support you guys; it means so much to me.**

**Shoutout to my reviewers for last chapter: aliciam72, BloodStainsOnMyKisses, Iresha, Starlight000, Guest, Princess Karen 1718, PinkPanda-theYAfangirl17, MrsTateLangdon, Guest, NemiTheVeggieEater, HOATTSTHG, Limepop2, whitetiger1249, and Mara fray.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 14!**

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 11:10pm

I was lying in a field that looked blurry. Then everything began to sharpen and trees and rocks and shrubs began to appear around me.

I wasn't in a field.

I was in Central Park, except it was day time and Clary wasn't there, nor was Patrick/Valentine/ Jonathan. Sitting up, I realized that I was by a play ground.

"Who are you?" a kid asked by me, his eyes squinted through the sunlight to stare up at me. He reminded me of someone and then he turned, and I realized that he was me! I recognized this playground. I used to come here all the time.

The wood looked like new, just like when I was younger. I turned and saw an old man sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. It was dated 2005. What?

Younger me had left and met up with my friend. My only friend when I was younger. What did she look like again? I stood to catch up to him. What was going on?

There was a quite giggle by my ear and I whipped my head around to see a pair of strawberry colored lips by face on a pale complexion. A tiny red haired girl was dangling upside down from the metal bar by her knees.

"Who are you, mister?" she asked, her face flushing from the blood rushing to her face as she hung there.

"I-," I was cut off by another voice.

"Hey ginge!" younger me greeted her and she flipped off the bar easily, tossing younger me a toothy grin.

Wait… that smile looked so familiar. And not because she was my friend when I was younger.

Clary?

That's not possible… is it?

"Clary?" I asked hesitantly and she whipped her hair around, green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_Clary_ September 22nd, 2013 11:11pm

No sooner than I spoke the name, a flurry of glitter appeared out of nowhere.

"Magnus?" I uttered again, hesitantly. My life was getting too weird for my liking. Magnus manifested from the tornado of light, adjusting his tie, shooting me a sparkling wink that shook glitter from his eyelid to his cheek.

"At your service," he bowed before turning to face Jonathan.

"Are you bothering this poor defenseless girl?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest, tutting in disappointment, "I sure hope not."

"You again," Jonathan growled in disgust, "Now you're at a little girl's beck and call? Ran out of cocks to suck, warlock?" He nodded to his henchman who moved towards us menacingly, pouncing.

Magnus threw his arms out and the henchman seemed to bounce off of an invisible barrier and fell away, letting out a wounded 'oof' as they hit the floor, "You don't want to do that, pretty boy," Magnus smirked.

Jonathan snarled, "It's not your fight, warlock."

"No? Well, it might not but I'll enjoy kicking your ass into another gender," Magnus said in an innocent voice.

Jonathan moved towards us then, so quick that I didn't even know until he threw a punch at Magnus. Magnus looked shock but sent out a spell that threw Jonathan back. They moved too fast for me to catch, but this time it felt different. Jonathan seemed to move faster now, and Magnus looked like he was struggling.

Taking the chance, I shook Jace, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up, Jace," I begged urgently, tugging his shoulders, "Please, Jace."

He didn't move. I looked up just in time to see Magnus being thrown to the ground by my feet. He spat onto the gravel and gave me an angry look that I didn't think was directed at me before sinking his head back down on the head, looking exhausted. His breathing was shallow and he paled under his make-up. "You have to-have to," a weak finger pointed at Jonathan.

I stared for a second, letting that sink in. It wasn't until Jonathan let out a laugh that I nodded my head. What am I getting myself into? I didn't have a weapon.

Jonathan flexed his fingers and murmured something that sounded like, "He did come through with his promise."

I was pleased to see that Jonathan was a little bit hurt, a deep gash on his arm. He just ignored it and stalked towards me.

"Hello, sis," he grinned, "I promised father that I'd deliver you to him without too many damages but…"

In a flash he was behind me, a knife at my throat, "Any last words?"

I let out a surprised breath and inhaled to hard, feeling the cold knife break skin. I tried to breath shallower breaths. How was he moving this fast?

"Yeah, why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to stall. I don't know what I was waiting for but I wanted time. I was begging for Jace to wake up and Magnus too.

He laughed mirthlessly, "You want to know the whole story? Well, it all happened when Mommy Dearest abandoned me with dad. And guess what? She was pregnant with you. Then she got married to that stinking Downworlder. We killed her when you were 3 but the werewolf had to run and hide you which made everything more difficult. Oh you just had to be difficult didn't you? It made it so much worse for you. Tracking you down has made me very angry and it's just going to be so fun torturing you in Hell. It's just by pure luck that when Dad got killed by vampires that he bound himself to his portrait and it ended up in the Lightwood Manor. And who but your precious Jace would find it? Dad always liked Jace," he added a bit bitterly before continuing, "The best way to get back at Mom in Heaven is to kill you and bring you to Hell to father. Oh, it'd break her heart.

He shifted, "Anyways, enough talk."

The blade was pressed closer to my throat and his grip tightened.

"NO!" someone yelled.

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 11:30pm

"Get up," someone growled before me. I couldn't see what it was but I recognized the voice.

Magnus? What was he doing here? There was a flash of blue in the darkness. It came back in a steady blue circle of light.

"Get up, Clary need you," Magnus continued. I tried to move but there was a sharp stab of pain in my abdomen. The light got closer.

"Get up now!" Magnus commanded. The light consumed me.

I jolted awake and the first thing I saw in the spotlight of the warm yellow streetlamp was Clary in Jonathan's arms that would look like a lover's embrace if not for the blade pressed to her throat.

"NO!" I yelled.


	15. Day 3 Part 5 (ENDING)

Chapter 15- Day 3 Part 5

**It's been a little more than a week, I'm sorry. I had Homecoming last week and homework. It's just been busy.**

**Also, I'm going to shamelessly advertise my new story Hundred Dollar Bills that I conceived last night at midnight which cause my lack of sleep. Also, this is that last chapter. I'm so sad! The hiatus I had on my other two stories will be lifted next week. So that's exciting.**

**Thanks to Guest, Princess Karen 1718, Darklovehunter, Starlight000, BrookeBook25, PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17, ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER, Irestha, aliciam72, fieryjunior35, Mara fray, Not A Reader – A fangirl, Guest, NemiTheVeggieEater, and whitetiger1249 for reviewing. 196 reviews! You guys have kept me going through this whole thing. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Clary _September 22nd, 2013 11:31pm

Jonathan's head snapped towards the sound and the split-second distraction gave me just enough time to throw my head backwards into his nose. There was a cracking sound and my skull throbbed with pain. Jonathan let out a groan and I brought my arms up to avoid getting my throat sliced. I ducked out of his arms and ran towards Jace and Magnus. My heart thudded painfully in my chest.

Jace was awake now and had leapt to his feet, running towards Jonathan. He snapped out the knife I'd given him and three of Jonathan's thugs thundered towards us. Jace assumed a defensive crouch.

It was almost beautiful the way the light cast over Jace's features-hardened in determination. A flop of golden hair hid one of his eyes, giving him a dangerous look. The night sky and shadows on the ground blended together and the streetlamp was Jace's spotlight.

It was almost like a twisted kind of dance. The thugs grappled for him but he ducked and spun, the glint of the knife flashing, the red of their blood speckled the ground. It was as if Jace was the whirlwind and they got blown away. One of them landed on their sides, whimpering like a kicked dog. Jace planted a forceful kick on another's chest, sending him flying through the air.

I'd realized I'd frozen, transfixed on the sight until a pair of arms snapped me out of my daze, choking me from behind.

"Jace!" I called out, but the cry was cut off.

Jace turned and he spit a strangled sound that kind of sounded like my name before throwing the closed knife towards me. In slow motion almost, the pocket knife sailed through the air and like magic, I caught it.

Almost instinctively, I stabbed my attacker's thigh and again at his chest.

Then time stopped.

I turned and saw Jonathan mid-fall, clutching his chest and at the growing red stain through the fabric. His black eyes were shocked and I saw the light go out like a candle snuffed. I dropped the knife and gasped.

I've killed my own brother…

I've killed somebody…

My hands flew to my mouth, smothering my own scream.

Oh my god!

Then time sped up again. Jonathan's body hit the ground with a dull thump, his head lolled to the side.

"Clary! Clary, you're okay," Jace was by my side in a flash. I faced him, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. I felt myself shaking. I was filled with ice cold trepidation. Jace's arms grabbed me by my shoulders, holding me still to look up at him.

"Clary, it's okay," he assured me in a soothing tone, "He wasn't human. It was self-defense. He was going to _kill_ you."

I just stared for a long time, I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry. Jace gave me a long sad look and pulled me towards him.

When my head met his chest, I let my tears finally fall.

Crying with abandon now and staining his shirt, I hugged Jace back tightly, needing his warmth and support. He murmured words in my ear that I couldn't process in my state, stroked my hair and planted sweet little kisses on my head to comfort me. I don't know how long I stood in his arms, letting the stress of these three days flow out of me in the form of salty warm tears. With him there, I felt my sobs slow and fade.

Then the most unwelcome sound I've ever heard rang through the night.

The beginning of 12 chimes of midnight.

The end of my 3 days.

* * *

_Jace_ September 22nd, 2013 11:45pm

Clary's face paled as she dropped the knife. There was a dull thud as her brother landed on the dirt. I elbowed the last guy's temple and kneed his crotch before running to her.

She turned to me, the most empty and terrifying look in her green eyes.

I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but I don't think she was listening. She looked shocked and upset. I pulled her in my arms, knowing that my Clary hasn't hurt anyone in her life, much less kill them. My innocent Clary Fray.

I held her as tightly as I could, trying to stop her shaking. Sobs wracked her little body, her tears made a wet spot on my shirt.

Then the clock tower chimed midnight.

Her head snapped up, "Jace…," she said in a horrified whisper. Her skin lost its color and youthful dewiness and then I could almost see past her. She looked like she was fading into thin air.

"Jace!" she cried distressed.

"Clary! Clary! It's going to be fine!" I lied, and clutched for her but I half-way went past her before snapping back.

"Relax," a calm voice said behind us. Magnus stepped out and I saw him raise his hands, blue sparks flying.

"I'm going to give both of you a gift," Magnus explained, "Not because of you, golden boy. It's because I feel like Clary deserves it. I'm going to give both of you life."

He raised his hands dramatically like an orchestral conductor and it was as if a firework show went up. The whole park was lit ablaze. The flowers bloomed and showered lights into the night that swirled. It was as if the essence of life jumped from the grasses and flowers and trees and into the air.

Clary's mouth dropped open in awe and I felt a slight pang of jealousy because she was marveling at something other than me and I dismissed it quickly. It was silly, I know.

The lights rose higher and higher in the sky, reaching up to join the stars. And then descended down on us like they were being pulled by strings and the strings were cut. They consumed us, spiraling down in two perfect columns, and then it went out.

I looked at Clary. Her skin flushed, her eyes sparkled and some of the lights rested in her hair a moment before twinkling out. Best of all, she was corporeal again.

* * *

_Clary_ September 23rd, 2013 after midnight, who cares anymore?

I let out a relieved laugh. I felt better than I had in years. Magnus bowed, "You can begin worshipping me now."

"Thank you!" I yelled before jumping up to hug him.

He stiffened and then laughed, "Okay… hands off the warlock before golden boy kills me."

I let go of his neck sheepishly, "Thank you," I repeated.

Jace said a reluctant thank you as well.

"Well, I'm off, my work is done, "Magnus chirped, dropping another of his famous winks before disappearing into thin air.

There was a silence and I awkwardly looked around. Jonathan's thugs had fled and Jonathan was dead and there was something romantic about surviving certain death.

Jace ran a hand through his tangled mess of hair and looked at me, letting out a chuckle. I, for one, was ecstatic that he didn't look perfect like always and I laughed. Then he laughed harder and soon our laughter filled the silent night, relief evident and euphoric.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand as we walked through the park.

"Don't you have to go back to the hospital?" Jace asked.

I shrugged. I almost forgot, "It can wait."

Then I spotted a wooden playground just off the sidewalk. Was that-? NO! It is!

I dropped Jace's hand and ran for the swings, letting out a loud whoop. It was _our_ park!

"Push me!" I called excitedly and he came up behind me. Just when he pushed me though, I saw Jocelyn- a thin, transparent shadow of her- appear before me. She smiled at me in a motherly way.

"I'm glad for you," Jocelyn told me, "I love you, Clary. Now, I can rest in peace."

She disappeared then, as quick as she came.

Jace didn't seem to notice anything.

As I flew into the night, with Jace as my wings, I felt truly, utterly, indescribably happy.

* * *

**And that is the end of this journey my friends. Again, thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed to this. You guys made this possible and I'm starting to like reading reviews more than actual fanfictions. I love you all so much.**

**Side note: I saw the movie last night and I decided that the casting was completely off and Valentine- don't get me started on Valentine everything was wrong about him-. Thoughts on the movie?**

**For the last time on this story, good bye.**

"**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"**


End file.
